


До сих пор чувствую вкус крови во рту

by winni_w



Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gypsy, M/M, Robots, Tarot, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда разработчик боевых роботов Крис Эванс едет на фронт, чтобы разобраться в непривычном поведении своих М-16, то встречает цыгана, и вся его жизнь переворачивается. <br/>Название взято из песни Snow Ghosts - Covenant. <br/>Соавтор: Tay Tailer.  Бета: Ли-Ко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До сих пор чувствую вкус крови во рту

**Author's Note:**

> Cкачущая хронология, фокал постоянно меняется, ООС, открытый финал  
> Написано на Реверс ББ по арт-заявке curious_werewolf http://i.imgur.com/DVJ6fEWl.jpg

Робот за стойкой протянула руку за карточкой - характерные изгибы фигуры работа наводили на мысль, что это «она». Мисс Бурке приняла пропуск, провела по считывателю, вмонтированному в столешницу, и мелодично произнесла:

\- Господин директор ждет вас, мистер Эванс.

Крис улыбнулся ей и прошел на футбольное поле, которое почему-то было отделано качественным покрытием, имитирующим дерево, и вообще находилось внутри здания, называясь "кабинетом директора". А так, да, тут получилось бы провести какой-нибудь матч. Ладно, по совместительству кабинет служил конференц-залом, где почти каждый день проводили кучу всякого, от встреч с клиентами до внутрифирменных семинаров, так что нельзя было упрекать начальника в излишней роскоши.

Худой брюнет в простых джинсах и водолазке обернулся, пошел от огромного окна навстречу Эвансу. Они обменялись рукопожатиями, уселись за внушительный стол темного дерева.

\- Крис, до меня дошли непонятные слухи о наших тинах в Румынии.

\- До меня тоже, - кивнул Эванс.

\- Ну-ка, изложи свою версию событий. Как ты это видишь.

Крис подумал, подбирая слова. Он посмотрел в окно - сто семидесятый этаж, где находился кабинет, открывал замечательную перспективу на мегаполис: искрящиеся под солнцем небоскребы, сеть дорог между зданий, бесконечный поток машин, похожих на эритроциты, бегущие по сосудам.

\- Вот какие факты имеются у меня, - начал он. - Четвертое подразделение первого пехотного батальона полгода назад получило пятьдесят наших подростков. На базе в Корабии они вели себя, как обычно, ничем не выделяясь. После того, как подростки попали на турецкий фронт, а именно, к Пловдиву, в их поведении начали наблюдаться... некоторые отклонения. Не фатальные. Тины стали действовать более самостоятельно, чем прописано изначально. Десять экземпляров прибегали к оверрайду чаще, чем того требовалось - с успехом спасая жизни своих коллег, что похвально. Но после боя они продолжили такую же линию поведения, что уже не похвально. Одного застали... в полевой церкви за произнесением... молитвы.

\- Молитвы, - повторил директор.

\- Молитвы, - кивнул Эванс.

\- Это серьезно.

\- Согласен.

\- Крис. Поезжай и разберись, - попросил директор. - Больше некому. Пожалуйста.

Эванс снова посмотрел в окно. Здесь была мирная жизнь. Там шла война. Естественно, ему не хотелось за океан, в Богом забытую и проклятую Восточную Европу. Он планировал свадьбу через месяц. У сестры родилась вторая дочка. Эванс не был технарем или солдатом, он больше реализовывал себя в качестве программиста.

\- Понял.

Эванс вышел из кабинета, ощущая запах перемен - похожий на грозовой, переворачивающий все вверх тормашками, херящий стабильную жизнь ко всем чертям.

///

\- А если ты там... - Эрин, не договорив, сжала пальцы, собранные в замок.

Костяшки побелели. Крис накрыл ее ладони своими, погрел немного.

\- Не волнуйся, - мягко сказал он. - Со мной все будет в порядке. Только дождись.

Эрин, отводя взгляд, болезненно потерла ладонью висок. Крис ласково погладил взглядом ее белокурые волосы, уложенные аккуратными локонами. "Она станет хорошей женой. Не мне, так кому-то другому", - проскочило у него в голове. Крис нахмурился. Что еще за мысли? Конечно, он вернется живым и здоровым, они поженятся, и все будет прекрасно.

\- Ты мог бы отказаться, - сказала Эрин. - Почему именно ты? В компании полно других специалистов.

Крис задумался. А мог ли он отказаться? Почему он согласился, даже не размышляя, почти с готовностью? Он сам себе удивлялся. Но как только директор попросил его - именно попросил, в его тоне не было приказа - Эванс согласился, хотя и не желал этого.

Нет, нужно быть честным перед собой. Он хотел. Хотел разобраться - не только в роботах марки М-16, так называемых "тинейджерах", но и в самом себе. Нужна ли ему эта женитьба на самом деле? Эрин замечательная женщина, и со стороны Криса было бы последним свинством испортить ей жизнь. Он не формулировал это именно такими словами, он только смутно ощущал, что ему нужно еще время, прежде чем решиться на такой шаг - брак, хотя его и подталкивали со всех сторон. И семья, и друзья любили Эрин. Крис тоже ее... любил. Наверное. Нет, конечно, любил. Как можно не любить такую умную и красивую женщину, как она?

Тем не менее, Эванс подспудно чуял, что его ведет куда-то не туда. И поездка за океан предоставляла, помимо щекочущего ощущения "побывать почти на войне и доказать самому себе, что я мужик", еще и реальную возможность обдумать все, как следует.

Так ли уж нужна ему эта стабильная жизнь?..

\- Не мог, - вздохнул он.

\- Я понимаю, приказ директора не обсуждается, - грустно сказала Эрин.

У Криса не хватило духа поправить ее.

///

Зеленая дверь была расписана мистическими орнаментами - часть краски уже облупилась. Изнутри тянуло благовониями, а вверху висела черная вывеска с затейливыми серебряными буквами "Ghicitor". Гадалка, что ли? Крис задумался. Шальная мысль засела в голове. Он потаращился немного в серую брусчатку мостовой и еще подумал. Чем дальше, тем менее бредовой казалась мысль. Вряд ли это что испортит. Ну, разложит карты какая-нибудь шарлатанка, навешает лапшу на уши. За деньги скажет что-нибудь хорошее, морально вроде как поддержит. Вранье, конечно, но в плане психологии и самоуспокоения - тоже неплохой инструмент.

Он потянул дверь. Над ним звякнул колокольчик. Поначалу Крис ничего не различал в густом полумраке, но потом глаза привыкли, и он увидел небольшую комнату с темными стенами. В центре стоял невысокий столик, накрытый черной бархатной скатертью, рядом - пара старых мягких кресел. Темно-зеленая обивка уже протерлась от времени. Тускловатый свет шел от кованых серебряных бра на стенах. На них болтались какие-то мутные подвески для придания атмосферы. Пахло чем-то хвойным и сладким одновременно. Сатанизм какой-то, фыркнул Крис мысленно.

Другой дверной проем закрывался занавесью из черных бусин. Длинные нити разошлись, и в зал вяло зашел молодой мужчина - босой. Он, не глядя на Криса, сел и утонул в кресле, которое стояло ближе к занавеси, и поставил кружку с кофе на столик. Черная жилетка, черные брюки, куча серебряных цепочек, амулетов и браслетов, круглые серьги в ушах, темные волосы, убранные в короткий хвост. Беззащитная белая кожа шеи, ямочка на подбородке. А еще - широко расставленные ноги. Призывно даже, сказал бы Крис.

Некоторое время цыган так и сидел. Нет, не так - казалось, что, даже сидя, он продолжал двигаться, перемещаться, перетекать. Отпив из чашки, достал сигарету из-за уха, прикурил от спички, запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в спинку кресла, и выдохнул густую ароматную струю дыма в потолок. Запах табака, чабреца и бадьяна быстро распространялся по сумрачному помещению.

\- Так и будешь пялиться мне меж ног или сядешь и будешь слушать? - он даже не взглянул на Криса, но будто кожей улавливал все. И взгляд, и мимику, и частоту дыхания.

Крис смутился, почувствовал, что покраснел.

\- Как ты?.. - и оборвал себя. Ну, как, как. Цыгане вообще хорошо понимают людей, а этот парень выглядел именно цыганом. Крис ощутил, что провалился в какой-то другой мир или в сон, что теряет ощущение реальности. Какая-то гребаная магия.

Снаружи остался солнечный день на мостовых средневекового городка, рабочие заморочки, муторные переговоры с военными бюрократами, мысли о невесте, попытки раскинуть варианты, почему тины ведут себя так, и как это поправить. Весь этот замороченный обычный мир теперь отрезали от него зеленой дверью. А тут... творилось волшебство. Крис почувствовал себя кроликом перед змеей. Это заставило его разозлиться.

\- Что именно слушать? - спросил он резче, чем собирался.

\- Ну, ты ведь пришел, чтобы слушать? - цыган иронично изогнул бровь, перевел расфокусированный, но в то же время тяжелый, физически давящий взгляд на Криса. Так, наверное, смотрят вороны или коты - на тебя и куда-то сквозь. Жутко и завораживающе одновременно.

\- Вряд ли просто таращиться, - лениво продолжил гадатель, разглядывая Эванса. - Хотя я знаю пару мест, где можно смотреть, но руками не трогать. Тебе подсказать? - он усмехнулся и указал подбородком. - В кресло садись. Посмотрим, что с тобой делать.

///

Этот мужчина был слишком материальный, опрятный, прилизанный. Эдакий кластер в общей системе. Функциональный, весьма полезный - но не свободный. Ограниченный жесткими рамками и взятыми на себя обязательствами. "Интересно," - подумал Стэн, - "каким был бы этот парень, если бы вся его отлаженная система рухнула, границы стерлись, стены рассыпались прахом. На что он способен?". Вот уже сейчас мужчина выглядит чуть живее. Смущенный и растерянный. Любопытный. Настоящий. А за границами этих стен - что? Собранный, натянутый, как струна, одаренный неслабыми интеллектом раб социальных установок? Себастиан никогда не понимал, зачем люди делают это с собой, зачем выстраивают эти хитрые ловушки для душ. С другой стороны, именно эта человеческая недальновидность и привычность к строгим системам координат неплохо кормила его самого.

///

Крис прищурился, склонил голову. Ему резко не понравилось то, как быстро цыган перехватил инициативу. Он очень сильно давил собой, и если бы Крис верил в экстрасенсов, то сказал бы, что у гадателя мощная энергетика.

\- А если и потаращусь, то что? Боишься растаять от моего взгляда? - остро сказал он, усаживаясь в глубокое кресло. - И что же такое ты собираешься делать со мной?

Дебильный диалог получался. Он ведь в самом деле пришел слушать. Но гадатель заставлял сердиться, вестись на подколки. И этот взгляд... Может, женщина и потекла бы от него. Но Крис женщиной не был. Первое, что он почувствовал при этом давлении - желание почесать кулаки о мужика, который возомнил себя альфой.

Тьфу, детский сад. Крис сжал зубы, заставляя себя успокоиться. Он пришел за тем, чтобы ему вешали лапшу на уши, а не драться. Хотя, честно признаться, то, что происходило сейчас, уже нравилось ему намного больше, чем... то, что он себе представлял. Никаких обещаний золотых гор и медовых рек, похоже. Ну, что ж, если цыган претендует на сакральное знание и тайны мира, то именно сейчас Крис не против послушать сказочки, раз пришел. Любопытство уже зацепило его.

\- Растаять? - гадатель крепко затянулся, приподняв брови, будто выигрывая время на реакцию или на попытку ее подавить. Не удержался и тихо рассмеялся. - Ты хорошенький, я не спорю. Девочки таких любят, с претензией на мужественность. Но для того, чтобы я растаял, этого определенно недостаточно. Ты смотришь на меня, как на кусок мяса, свиную тушу на крюке. Щекотно, но не будоражит.

Цыган поморщил нос, облизал губы и наклонился вперед, чтобы из шкатулки темного дерева достать колоду. Заметил бархатно:

\- А то, что дерзишь - мне нравится. Значит, не совсем еще вымер. Поздравляю, это хорошая новость.

Крис молча смотрел на него, несколько недоумевая. "Претензии на мужественность"? "Кусок мяса"? Пф, настолько грубые попытки вывести из себя - нет, не пройдет. Эванс даже успокоился, осознав это. Он не стал ничего отвечать гадателю.

А тот снова откинулся на спинку кресла, подобрал одну ногу под себя, почесал внутреннюю сторону бедра и, зажав сигарету в зубах, начал перетасовывать карты. В этот момент Крис будто перестал для него существовать. Раз - и нет никого в комнате, кроме самого цыгана и колоды. И дымных завитков. Кажется, он с головой ухнул в свое медитативное занятие, и даже не следил за тем, что пепел с сигареты падал на брюки, за тем, как сам он плавно поводил плечами, притираясь спиной к обивке, как покачивал бедрами. Все его текучие движения вписывались в какой-то поток, словно он разговаривал с пространством всем своим телом.

Сидя в кресле, цыган умудрялся танцевать, и до чего же по-змеиному это выходило, до чего возбуждающе. Хотя такого порно Крис еще не видел, сравнить не с чем. Приличное порно в одежде, которое можно показывать днем. Но окатывало от этого не менее горячо. Крис сглотнул, чувствуя, что его член проснулся, чувствуя, как тяжелеет его взгляд. Светлая кожа под черной кожей безрукавки, серебро - и длинные пряди черных волос, дым и, да, чертова сигарета, зажатая в зубах. Крис, в общем-то, не считал себя геем, но цыган действовал на него совершенно определенно. Драться уже не хотелось.

Странный танец длился несколько долгих минут, прежде чем цепкий, темный взгляд бритвой резанул Криса. Тот вздрогнул. Слишком сильная реакция, так нельзя, Крис, контролируй себя, ты же не шестнадцатилетний подросток.

\- Ну, что, погнали?

\- Ну, гони, - Крис постарался сказать это как можно более скептично.

///

Стэн хотел сказать, что гнать будет не один, и вообще сам он почти никакого отношения к происходящему не имеет. Все делает сам мужчина. Он - существует и транслирует. А Стэн всего-навсего считывает и озвучивает - не такая уж и сложная задача. Самый простой из доступных ему трюков. Только вот клиент пришел не за этим, а значит, нечего хорошему парню мозги пудрить. У него там своя матрица, в которой он варится изо дня в день, убеждая себя, что такова и есть реальность. Зачем разубеждать?

///

\- Сейчас у тебя все более-менее хорошо. И ты очень зря не ценишь то, что есть.

Цыган чуть нахмурился, наклонился вперед, раскладывая карты на столе, одну за одной, с легкими щелчками, придерживая указательным пальцем за край и с нажимом проводя большим по картинке, будто поглаживая, впитывая или считывая, как игла со старой грампластинки.

\- Хотя сложно сказать, может, и не зря. Тебе хочется освободиться от прошлого. Но штука в том, что в этом прошлом истоки твоего настоящего. И будущего. Ты принимал решения, совершал действия, и сейчас все это тебе аукается. Это надо разгребать, красавчик, а не тянуть лямку. Согласен со мной? Силенок у тебя должно хватить.

Короткий, лукавый, опаляющий взгляд вверх, и снова - в карты, с головой. Сигарета дотлевала между пальцами, грела кожу. Цыган едва заметно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, плавно, гибко, будто повинуясь ритму, звучащему только у него в голове, щурился.

\- Согласен ты со мной или нет, но стабильность твоя закончилась, сладкий. Дальше ждут перемены. Большие перемены. Не знаю, как ты относишься к задницам, но впереди тебя ждет именно она. Бесконечно глубокая задница. Особенно вот тут.

Цыган усмехнулся и двумя пальцами постучал по виску. Сострадание? Вряд ли. Скорее, на лице было выжидание, любопытство. Как тебе такие новости, блондинчик?

\- Привет, страхи и сомнения, здравствуйте, милые сердцу уязвимости, которые ты так тщательно утрамбовывал глубоко внутри, так тщательно, что и сам почти поверил в то, что их нет. Но ты не бойся. Ты справишься. Во-первых, самый темный час перед рассветом. Во-вторых, появится человек, который тебе поможет. Персональная палочка-выручалочка, мм? Сечешь? И тебе надо как следует с ним познакомиться. Познаешь его - решишь проблему. В итоге, может, все очень круто изменится. Где-то потеряешь, где-то найдешь. И полюбишь.

И вот тут ирония куда-то подевалась - зато пробилась сквозь расслабленную отрешенность какая-то мощная уверенность, тяжестью хлынула на стол, выжгла воздух вокруг. Стало жарко, почти душно, будто ароматы трав и курева подменили собой кислород.

\- Да, так и есть. Встретишь настоящую любовь. Капэт. - Цыган потушил окурок в кованой пепельнице.

\- А? - непонимающе моргнул Крис, так, будто его нагло выдернули из сна, плеснув в лицо холодной водой.

\- Конец, говорю. На этом все, - пожал плечами гадатель, удобно усаживаясь в кресле, и повертел в руках подхваченную с низкого столика чашку. Сделал глоток.

Крис пожалел, что пришел. Потому что это ощущалось, как программирование. Словно цыган каким-то образом прописал ему будущее, определил колею. Да еще покачивался в кресле, словно танцевал, словно оплетал Эванса своими словами, своей уверенностью.

Совершенно не хотелось признавать, что гадатель ведь попал в яблочко. Крис прищурился, колко разглядывая цыгана. Он заставил себя отвлечься от возбуждения и проанализировать сказанное.

Если подумать, то с такими общими словами несложно попасть в яблочко. Все мы принимаем решения и платим за это. Все мы периодически попадаем в сложные ситуации. А поскольку Крис сейчас находится на Балканах и занимается военной техникой, то естественно, что ему неминуемо придется столкнуться с тем, что метко называют "задница". В принципе, цыган мог бы дать такой расклад любому, кто находился в Румынии конкретно в это сложное время. Ну, естественно, горькую пилюлю надо чем-то компенсировать. Не повезет в карты, так повезет в любви. Крис кивнул своим мыслям. У него уже есть Эрин, большое спасибо. Какая еще настоящая любовь из сентиментальных романов. Ее не существует.

Он мазнул взглядом по цепочкам, по губам и чашке, взглянул в упор. Крис усмехнулся: от холодных прикидок возбуждение отодвинулось на периферию, напоминая о себе довольно весомо, но уже не мешая мозгам. В принципе, чего-то подобного Крис и ожидал. Куча красивых загадочных телодвижений и мало толку.

\- Спасибо. Сколько с меня?

///

\- А сколько не жалко, - отмахнулся Себастиан. Почему-то сейчас этот вопрос волновал его меньше всего. Свои деньги он имел, и довольно неплохие. Бумажкой больше, бумажкой меньше. Вряд ли он ощутит разницу.

Гадатель прищурился, чуть склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая мужчину. Тот словно стал еще более материальным, взбрыкнул и потянулся туда, в привычный ему мир. Крепко, значит, привязан. Тем больнее будет прощаться с кропотливо выстроенными иллюзиями. Интересно, а хватит ли силенок на самом деле? Карты говорили, что хватит, Стэн ощущал, что без правильной поддержки - черта с два. Только как помогать этому упрямцу? Разве что швырнуть на глубину. Выплывет - молодец. Потонет - так тому и быть.

\- Ты упрямец и скептик, - сообщил он, выцарапывая из штанов смятую сигаретную пачку, набитую самокрутками. - Это здорово утяжелит тебе жизнь, парень. Так что если хочешь совет: смотри шире. Жизнь — это ни хрена не математика, это алхимия. Приживется эта мысль - вытянешь. Не приживется - сломаешь себе мозг.

Стэн фыркнул, покачал головой и кивнул на край стола:

\- Деньги в руки не беру. Положи туда.

///

О, ну разумеется, что еще должен говорить цыган, живущий на деньги от облапошенных клиентов. Но есть один нюанс: до сих пор именно математика и держала Криса на плаву.

\- Да-да, всенепременно, - кивнул он, отсчитал купюры и положил на край стола. Помедлив немного, поднялся из кресла, снова оглядел цыгана - все-таки сложновато было оторваться от него. Красивый сукин сын, ничего не скажешь. Хотелось бы Крису иметь такую же харизму. Чем-то гадатель напоминал ему директора - такая же сила, заметно придавливающая и вызывающая желание драться или беспрекословно подчиняться. Или заниматься сексом.

\- До свидания, - кивнул он и открыл дверь. И задохнулся. Ясный солнечный свет почти физически влился в него, вымывая напрочь вязкий сумрак. Из соседней булочной пахло ванилью и кофе - салон гадалки находился на симпатичной улочке старого города. Клуж-Напока вообще очень импонировал своей средневековой аурой.

Крис выдохнул. Пожалуй, сначала стоит выпить кофе, отрезвиться от этого душного и темного. Он решительно открыл дверь булочной.

///

"Ну, до свиданья - это не прощай," - усмехнулся про себя Стэн и прикрыл глаза. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что этот упрямый материалист еще вернется. Может, не скоро, может, не сразу. Но как только осознание накроет, как только он столкнется со своей неподъемной ношей, как только поймет, что надрывается, и все его привычные инструменты и схемы бессильны, - обязательно. И Себастиан будет рад его видеть.

Он всегда рад был видеть прозревающих. Такие попадались редко. Большинство плыли по течению дремотных вод от рождения и до смерти, так ни разу и не взглянув на действительную реальность. Некоторые, такие, как сам гадатель, чувствовали подмену изначально и всем своим существом стремились на поверхность. Кто-то был сильнее, кто-то слабее, и в меру своих способностей им удавалось разглядеть, как работает этот мир на самом деле. Были и те, кого вода не принимала, выталкивала вверх насильно. И они бы и рады остаться в своей стабильности, в неведении, но судьба распоряжалась иначе. Крис - из последних. И Стэну было интересно, как все произойдет с ним, у него.

Допив свой кофе, он снова потянулся за колодой, чтобы посмотреть подробнее, для себя самого.

///

За столом Крис первым делом открыл ноут и погрузился в проверку файлов от тинов, присланных военными. Не глядя, заказал черный кофе и пару сэндвичей с ветчиной.

Как и следовало ожидать, файлы были не те. Крис вздохнул, взглянул в окно, проводил взглядом симпатичных девушек, фотографировавших улицу. Нужно, чтобы военные привезли хотя бы одного тина на базу, и чтобы Крис лично с ним поработал. А учитывая, что все они нужны в бою, и что пользы-то на самом деле от них очень много, то волокита растянется безбожно. Боевые офицеры скорее костьми лягут, чем сдадутся бюрократам. Это ведь высшим чинам не нравится такое поведение роботов, а не тем, кто с ними работает напрямую. Честно говоря, Крис понимал точку зрения военных, и очень гордился своими "детьми".

Да, но он также понимал, что проблема серьезная. Оверрайд - неподчинение, непослушание. Да, хорошо, что роботы могут оценивать обстановку и реагировать так, как нужно, отбрасывая нерелевантные приказы. Но это грозит тем, что... да тот же "Терминатор" весь про восстание роботов, "Матрица" туда же. Все страхи могут воплотиться. Нет, нужно заняться этим вплотную. А время не терпело.

Так и что же, ехать туда, на фронт? Самому соваться туда, где идут открытые бои? Крис не был самоубийцей. Ему вполне хватило бы опорного лагеря хотя бы в той же Корабии.

///

Для Стэна не существовало значительных и незначительных людей. Все они, такие, какие есть, были источниками информации. Самой разной, по-своему полезной. Какая-нибудь несовершеннолетняя проститутка из неблагополучного района так же важна для гадателя, как и только что вышедший из его тихого омута мужчина. Но тогда почему его сознание настолько выделило именно его? Не сказать, что карточный расклад был каким-то особенным. Нечто подобное цыган говорил по нескольку раз на дню. А тут отчего-то разгорелся. И теперь выискивал информацию чисто для себя, в свое удовольствие.

Проще, конечно, сразу было бы достать из-под кресла старенький ноут, размять пальцы и провернуть пару трюков с видео, записанным на камеру в комнате, и базами данных. Нет идеальной защиты, не существует мест без лазеек. Особенно в это время, когда каждый человек считает делом чести оставить где-то в сети почти точную копию себя. Главное - поймать ниточку. А дальше ларчик открывается просто. И можно запускать пальцы в теплые цифровые потроха, перебирая факты биографии, душевные состояния, личные связи, характеристики со стороны. Но именно сейчас трогать машину было лень, тем более, что карты - вот, под рукой, разогретые, настроенные, все еще привязанные к небольшому событию в своей нелегкой трудовой жизни.

Теперь Себастиан знал, что в жизни его клиента есть женщина. Хорошая женщина, правильная, умная. Но чужая. У них складывался очень выгодный союз по части самореализации и статуса, но провисала главная составляющая. Душа мужчины оставалась закрытой. Женщина камнем повисла у него на шее, тянула вниз, подальше от поверхности. В лучшем случае эта связь закончится болезненным дрейфом между гладью реки и дном. В худшем - мужчина откажется от себя самого, посвятит свою жизнь бессмысленному служению выхолощенным социальным ценностям. Паршиво, конечно, но так похоже на жизнь! Почему-то эта мысль неприятно царапала, заставляя кривиться. Она буквально физически отбрасывала, заставляя прерваться, перебраться на пол и перекурить. Не для того, ох, не для того был рожден этот парень. Не для такого бездарного итога. Он мог сделать многое, и сделает, если выкарабкается. Если найдется кто-то, кто вовремя направит, поддержит, объяснит... Да вот только кто станет этим кем-то? Кому оно надо, ковыряться в чужой башке, душе, пути? В этом мире каждый сам за себя. И война, которая чумным пятном врезалась в ткань Европы, была тому подтверждением. Сминая в пепельнице очередной окурок, Стэн потянул новую карту.

Брови удивленно поползли вверх. Ого, вот чего он точно не ожидал увидеть. Дети? Недавний гость совершенно не был готов к отцовству. Он и сам-то оставался ребенком глубоко внутри, и любое столкновение с себе подобными могло закончиться... нет, теперь цыган знал наверняка, - закончится взрывом. Основы дрогнут, вода расступится на какой-то миг, и беднягу подвесят в воздушном пространстве, которое не предназначено пока для его жабр. Это будет больно. Это будет важно. Это перечеркнет все то, что долгие годы формировало представление хорошего мальчика о жизни. Стэн почти почувствовал, как натягиваются и потрескивают провода реальности, как лопается силиконовая обмотка оптоволокна, связывающего мужчину с системой. Грандиозный момент будет. Мощный. Не многие способны это осознать, а осознав - пережить.

"Переживет," - уверенно заявил Себастиан сам себе, отстраненно и не без любопытства отмечая какое-то странное колебание внутри. Неужели он взаправду тревожится? С чего бы, в самом деле? В один прекрасный момент своей жизни он уверенно принял решение - не вмешиваться, стать чем-то вроде проводника, широкого канала, по которому кочует информация. Платный вход, платный выход, а дальше - делайте что хотите, не мои проблемы. А тут - зацепило, поволокло вперед и вверх за каким-то мужиком, которых в его жизни было более, чем достаточно.

Он потянулся за новой картой, но пол тихо скрипнул под весом постороннего. Молоденькая смуглая девочка стояла у порога и с любопытством, завороженно рассматривала, как Стэн в коленно-локтевой раскачивается взад-вперед, облизывает губы и шумно дышит над колодой. Ох, как за трахом застукала. Впечатлительная. Он улыбнулся, подался назад, уселся, подобрал ноги и кивком указал на кресло.

\- Устраивайся и спрашивай. Я обязательно отвечу, - он подмигнул гостье и придвинул пепельницу поближе. - Кстати, возьми со стола деньги. Там должно быть ровно столько, сколько тебе нужно. Но не трать их на глупости, которые ты держишь в своей милой головке. Они пригодятся тебе для более важных дел.

\- А откуда вы... - девушка неуверенно протянула руку и взяла купюры со стола. Сейчас она смотрела на гадателя как на мессию и как на дьявола - одновременно. Взгляд приятно грел, будто за ухом почесывал.

\- Откуда я знаю? Я знаю очень много, сладкая. И, кажется, умудрился уже ответить на твой вопрос, да?

\- Да, - словно в трансе кивнула гостья, а затем смущенно уставилась на свои колени. - Но почему вы?...

\- Такой щедрый? - хохотнул Стэн и чиркнул спичкой, прикуривая. - Мне не нужны эти деньги, золотце. Не хочу к ним прикасаться. Тебе не важно, как они пришли, а мне не хочется пачкаться. Для меня они плохие. Не забивай себе голову. Иди. И переверни, пожалуйста, табличку у входа. Сегодня я больше не принимаю.

Когда девчонка ушла, Стэн долго и вдумчиво смотрел на колоду. Разглядывал рубашку верхней карты, проваливаясь в узор, скользил по нему, стараясь вытанцевать его каждым едва уловимым плавным движением рук, плеч, бедер и живота, восстановить контакт. Но что-то словно выдергивало, отрезало его, отбрасывало. Колода не хотела говорить, пораженная внезапно вспыхнувшим пламенем нетерпеливости. Себастиан с трудом мог вспомнить, когда что-то подобное происходило с ним в последний раз. Когда инструмент не давался в руки, взбрыкивал, как сейчас. Он мог бы взять свое силой. Мог бы проявить упрямство, заставить карты говорить. Но тогда они бы замолчали на пару дней, превращаясь в бессмысленные картонки. И приходилось бы выезжать на одной только психологии и способности заглянуть человеку под кожу. Не то чтобы это всерьез пугало гадателя. Но он услышал и принял: не сейчас. Позже. Когда внутри все уляжется, когда он снова сможет быть отстраненным наблюдателем.

Тогда чем занять себя, раз от посетителей он уже отказался? Пару раз приложившись затылком о сиденье кресла, он вытащил из-под него ноутбук и устроил у себя на коленях. Идти за кофе было решительно лень. Оставалось только включить музыку и взяться за пару заказов, которые болтались уже несколько дней, не вызывая интереса. Как "вольный художник" цыган мог позволить себе не проверять почту, не вчитываться и не реагировать, пока не настигнет порыв. Порывом сейчас и не пахло. Но стоило отвлечь себя чем-нибудь, поработать мозгом, отбросить внезапно накатившую невесть откуда взявшуюся чувственность - эмоциональную и, как результат, физическую. Сбавить обороты и вернуться в свое ленивое "все и ничто".

Монитор залил комнату тусклым холодным светом, резанул по глазам. Стэн ненадолго зажмурился, настраиваясь, и открыл первое письмо.

На какую-то секунду он ощутил, как дернулось что-то внутри, сжалось, словно чья-то невидимая рука рванула за позвоночник. Один из давнишних щедрых и исключительно анонимных заказчиков просил раздобыть для него часть динамического кода боевых моделей роботов, задействованных на фронте, и свежие протоколы их поведенческих реакций.

"Вот тебе и дети, золотце," - он хлопнул себя по бедрам, потянулся за сигаретами, закурил. Так что ж это получается, неизбежное - действительно неизбежно? Себастиан рефлекторно потянулся к картам. Тонкой издевкой на него смотрели "Влюбленные".

Стэн тут же вытащил изображение с записи на камере и по фото мгновенно нашел профиль мужчины на Фэйсбуке. Работал он… в компании по разработке боевых роботов. Все сошлось.

\- Крис Эванс, - перекатил он имя на языке. - Крисссссс...

///

Качество кофе зависит от широты, где находится кофейня - сделал вывод Крис. Чем южнее, тем вкуснее. На севере Америки и в Скандинавии кофе отвратителен. В России Эванс не бывал. А вот тот же венский кофе... или даже балканский - какой аромат, какой вкус! Следовательно, турецкий или арабский должен ощущаться, как напиток из рая. Жаль, что идет война.

Крис взглянул на чашку кофе и вспомнил по ассоциации кружку в ладонях у цыгана. Следом за ними - серебро цепочек, бледную кожу, черные волосы, тяжелый и пронзительный взгляд. Эванс сжал зубы и склонил голову, пряча полыхнувшие желанием глаза. Нереализованное возбуждение ведь никуда не ушло.

\- Проклятье, - выдохнул Крис, почти физически видя, как дергает гадателя за цепочки к себе, как вжимает в себя пахом. Да, цыган давил силой - но именно поэтому дико хотелось смять, подчинить его себе. Эванс согнулся над столом, сжимая кулаки. "Да что со мной такое?" - подумалось на краю сознания. Нет, надо что-то делать, иначе он не сможет нормально работать. Схватив ноутбук, он метнулся в туалет. Задвинул щеколду, положил ноут на крышку унитаза, приспустил джинсы с трусами и принялся дрочить в раковину, не жалея себя. А перед глазами плыло лицо цыгана - ох, дернуть за волосы к себе, нагнуть и... тут Крис ахнул и кончил.

Смывая белые потеки, Крис смотрел на себя в зеркало. Мокрый, растрепанный, раскрасневшийся. Противно смотреть. Бордовый туман медленно спадал, обнажая суть, и эта суть совершенно не нравилась Эвансу.

\- Эмоциональный недотраханный извращенец, - припечатал он себя вслух. - Неспособный контролировать себя идиот. Ты отвратителен. Иди работай, ничтожество.

Застегнув джинсы, он зло выдохнул и взялся за сотовый, продолжая сверлить свое отражение ненавидящим взглядом.

\- Полковник Филлипс... насчет тинов... да... завтра с утра? Прекрасно. Я подойду, куда вы скажете. Понял.

И лишь нажав отбой, Крис осознал, что вот только что договорился с военными, что они отвезут его на базу в Корабию.

\- Ну, ты и дебил, - выдохнул он. Отражение таращилось на него круглыми глазами. Вздохнув, Крис пошел допивать кофе и доедать сэндвичи.

///

Себастиан обнаружил себя рассматривающим собственные колени. Склонив голову, одной рукой он крепко сжимал в кулаке волосы на затылке, периодически пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, оттягивая почти до боли. Второй - мял себе шею, царапая кожу коротко стриженными ногтями. Что это было? Буквально секунду назад его будто током пробрало, и теперь приходилось заново восстанавливать дыхание и кое-как усмирять жар, вспыхнувший внизу живота. Темный, тяжелый жар. Не глядя, он потянулся к своей чашке, и только потом вспомнил, что кофе закончился. Надо было вставать и идти. А еще придумать, каким бы таким хитрым образом реализовать из ниоткуда части кода. С протоколами дело понятное: потанцуй с бубном вокруг защиты, прикинься своим и протиснись в систему. Главное - не терять бдительность и не расслабляться в поисках нужного сегмента, чтобы не нарваться на внутренние скрытые патрули.

Но вот с кодом... С кодом дело морочливое. И Стэн бы ни за что за него не взялся. Безопасность и возможность оставаться на своей территории - главные принципы его работы. Он был свободен от необходимости действовать "в поле", и это вполне устраивало гадателя. До сегодняшнего дня. До этой чертовой засады с картами. А теперь надо вытряхнуть себя наружу, в чертову матрицу, залитую неестественным, ярким светом, к чужим запахам и взглядам, к чужим прикосновениям и зрительным контактам. У внешнего мира были свои правила, и для того, чтобы получить необходимое, нужно принимать их во внимание, считаться с ними. Непростая задача для цыгана, который брезговал этой прилизанностью и строгой формальностью цивилизованного общества. Куда приятнее оставаться в своей заводи, в густом полумраке, окутанным ароматным дымом и едва различимыми шорохами. Тем более что никто не запрещал сказать ему "нет". К черту эту задачу! К черту протоколы, коды и деньги! И заказчика к черту.

Вот только Стэн уже понимал, что решение принято. Если он размышляет над выполнением задачи - он ее выполнит. Поднимет свою задницу, рванет туда, где быть ему совершенно не обязательно и добудет ядро какого-нибудь тина. Это дорого обойдется заказчику. И ему самому - дорого. Придется рисковать своей шкурой, которую гадатель искренне любил. Он исповедовал философию наслаждений, и был на все сто процентов уверен, что смысл - в удовольствиях, а никак не в безрассудных пробежках под пулями, например, и не в поисках достаточно поврежденной боевой единицы, которая не сможет оказать сопротивления при разборе. Но где-то на подкорке он чувствовал - Крис будет там, а ему надо быть где-нибудь поблизости. И пусть под предлогом работы. Так, по крайней мере, можно оправдаться перед самим собой и не считать себя законченным психом.

Заварив свежий кофе в медной турке, добавив немного гвоздики и черного перца, он вернулся в кресло и потянулся за сотовым.

\- Завтра на рассвете мне понадобится твоя помощь, сладкий, - мурлыкнул он в трубку, не дожидаясь ответа. - Я думаю, что принес тебе достаточно пользы, чтобы просить об ответной любезности. Видишь ли, моя жизнь мне осточертела и я решил уйти из нее с шиком и максимально экстравагантно. Мне нужно попасть на фронт.

///

Стэну было давно и крепко плевать, на кого работать. Бандитские группировки платили не хуже, чем правительство, военные - не хуже каких-нибудь повернутых на голову пацифистов. Это удобно, позволяет раскинуть собственную паутину, обзавестись необходимыми связями. И когда он говорил "на фронт", то знал, что попадет куда надо, с нужной экипировкой, документами и правами. Он уже все отработал заранее, и теперь мог без зазрения совести просить о многом, если не обо всем. Правда, Себастиан никогда не думал, что в этом появится необходимость: у него и так имелось все, что нужно, и в ближайшее время он не помышлял о каких-либо радикальных переменах. Но жизнь оказалась довольно своенравной барышней, способной в считанные минуты перевернуть все с ног на голову, а гадатель не хотел с ней воевать. В этом случае, считал он, поражение - тоже победа. И если кропотливо выстроенная комфортная реальность собиралась трещать по швам, так почему бы не насладиться, не расслабиться и не смотреть завороженно, как рассыпаются цветные обломки?

Предрассветный ветер трепал распущенные немытые волосы; тяжелые ботинки впечатывались в асфальт, и тот, казалось, вибрировал под ногами; цепочки покачивались, перезваниваясь колокольчиками. Но цыган не слышал. Он был отрезан от окружающего просыпающегося мира тяжелыми наушниками, с визжащими, как горящие колодки, гитарными запилами, с тяжелыми и агрессивными барабанами. Он шел вдоль дороги и знал, что совсем скоро сзади подъедет джип с тонированными окнами. Потом будет дорога и натянутая беседа. Ему станут задавать вопросы, а он, зная ответы, не проронит ни слова по существу. Сдавать своих заказчиков, даже косвенно - не входило в привычки гадателя. Значит, придется ни о чем дополнительно не просить. Любая просьба выдаст его намерения. Собеседник останется неудовлетворенным и настороженным. Придется вычеркнуть его из списка своих клиентов на ближайшее время. Неудовлетворенные военные - паршивейшие люди, которые считают, что можно заходить в чужой дом и требовать. Стэн не любил, когда требовали. И тогда начиналась война, из которой он выходил победителем. Но победа не приносила радости.

Дальше - вертолет и такие привычные рвотные позывы первые пять минут полета. Ох, ведь и клялся себе никогда больше не подниматься в воздух. Но способа быстрее и надежнее не обнаружилось. За перелетом будет база, потом - рев моторов и тяжелый, давящий со всех сторон металл бронированных внедорожников. Неуютно, но ты ведь сам в это ввязался? Нечего и ныть. А главное - солнце. Много солнца. Это хуже и вертолетов, и машин, и предвкушения провала. Как спереть стратегически важную штуку из-под носа военных?

А потом почему-то подумалось о том, что Крис будет там. Нужно было раскинуть карты перед выходом, заглянуть вперед, чтобы знать наверняка. Но не бежать же теперь обратно домой? Будь что будет. Впервой, что ли? К тому же, так интереснее.

"В конечном итоге парень вполне может помочь мне. Если он напрямую связан с тинами, а он связан, может, у меня получится не мытьем, так катаньем увести у него одно ядрышко? Или спереть?"

Стэн поморщился от неестественности этих мыслей. На самом деле, не об этом ныло его нутро. Он вспоминал этот взгляд. И скепсис, и то, как отчетливо дергалось у Эванса в штанах, пока он наблюдал за манипуляциями гадателя. И от этого становилось темно и горячо. Хорошо становилось. А значит, Себ все делал правильно. Ведь то, что хорошо - неправильным быть не может.

///

Утреннее солнце жарило автобусную остановку - символическую асфальтовую площадку посреди лесной дороги. Когда Крис переспросил водителя, а точно ли это здесь, ему на плохом английском ответили, что да, вот тут, мистер, не сомневайтесь. Теперь Эванс дышал свежим лесным воздухом где-то в окрестностях Клуж-Напоки и сильно сомневался, что в городском штабе ему сказали правильный номер автобуса. Везти его никто, похоже, не хотел. Может, полковник Филлипс был неважный организатор, а может, специально решил воспрепятствовать Крису всеми силами, при этом вроде как слушаясь приказов. Он вообще очень хорошо прочувствовал на себе это "ласковое и любящее" отношение военных, которые всеми силами пытались не дать ему уехать к тинам. Нельзя сказать, что он их не понимал. Прекрасно понимал - он бы и сам ставил палки в колеса в данной ситуации, лишь бы никто не полез к его любимым подросткам.

\- И связи нет, - вздохнул Крис, глядя на экран телефона. Снова засунул его в карман, скрестил руки и продолжил ждать. Непривычное состояние ничегонеделания и ожидания заставило погрузиться в свои мысли.

Особенно почему-то выбивало то, как мирно было вокруг. Солнце, дрожащие кроны деревьев, зеленая трава и шелестящая тишина. А Крис ехал почти на передовую, туда, где кричащие заголовки новостей, где диванные перебранки христиан и мусульман, сторонников войны и мира превращались в реальные трупы и взорванные здания. Где живые и механические воины совершали древний танец боли и крови, раскаленного металла и смерти.

Крис уставился на сорняк, пробившийся через трещину. Зеленый осот, колючий и упрямый - ему бы расти за краем площадки, где привольно и ничего не мешает. Так нет же, вперся под асфальт, заставил его треснуть, выбился наружу. И зеленел под солнцем.

В Крисе не было мира. Тишина снаружи и мучительный раздрай внутри, Эрин дома и... этот цыган здесь. Вот черт, что же Эванс натворил. Этот вчерашний идиотизм в кофейне, эти темные, больные сны ночью, где маячили роботы и цыган вперемешку, после которых Крису пришлось спускать наскоро в душе и вливать в себя двойную дозу черного гостиничного кофе - да что происходило вообще? Светлая, нежная Эрин, всегда уравновешенная, такая достойная... а он… а тут... какой-то угар, иначе не скажешь. Крис чувствовал, что изменял - да, уже одними мыслями - своей невесте. Кошмар какой-то. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть.

Глупости все это. Подрочил в туалете на кого-то, и что? Ведь не изменил фактически. И они не встретятся с цыганом больше никогда, - Крис даже имени его не знает. Сходил к гадалке, поснимал лапшу с ушей, поразвлекался потом. И все. Это только временно, из-за того, что его вырвали из привычной обстановки. Потом он сделает работу и вернется домой. И все будет хорошо и правильно. Главное - правильно.

Впрочем, тягучее неудовлетворение при мысли о возвращении домой никуда не делось. Но Крис списал это на отсутствие секса. И еще на то, что ни черта не выспался. В голове снова вспыхнуло: текучие движения бедер и плеч, ловкие пальцы с картами, сигарета в зубах... Крис застонал. Да чертовщина какая-то, ей-богу. Околдовал цыган его, что ли? Обкурил своими травами? Куда делись мозги Эванса, почему он реагирует, как обдолбанный гормонами подросток?

Крису остро захотелось курить, хотя он не курил.

Подъехал зеленый лендровер. Крис подхватил сумку и подошел ближе. Из окошка на него покосился седой мужчина с погонами полковника.

\- Крис Эванс? - буркнул он. - Садитесь.

///

Три часа с угрюмыми офицерами в машине, обед на базе и еще три часа на черном фольксвагене в компании каких-то выпендрежных румынских беретов плюс чертова неразбериха в голове - все это отнюдь не радовало, так что в шесть вечера, когда Криса высадили в лагере у Корабии, он слегка подумывал, а не послать ли всех на хер. Хотя дорога оказалась очень красивой: горы, леса, приятные городки разной степени старинности, так что Эванс залипал с удовольствием - это выдувало мысли из головы, позволяло сделать нечто вроде передышки, отсрочки. Румыния из окна машины смотрелась весьма симпатично.

Чем ближе к Корабии, тем чаще на дороге встречались армейские колонны с разными флагами на бортах, от штатовских и британских до чешских и тех же румынских. Несколько раз проезжали русские, вперемешку с французами и немцами. Это не то чтобы портило зрелище, но усиливало когнитивный диссонанс у Криса. Мирная балканская земля, солнце, щедро греющее светом оливы и виноградники, городки, деревеньки - и армейская техника на дорогах, сразу напоминающая о том, что война, по сути, совсем рядом, идет в соседней стране, и если там, в Болгарии, не смогут удержать фронт, то мусульманский мир хлынет сюда, сомнет своей дикой яростью и оливы, и виноградники, и людей. От этого нежная пастораль вокруг казалась щемяще яркой, какой-то близкой к обреченности.

Городок находился на границе Румынии и Болгарии, на берегу Дуная, и если бы не огромные военные лагеря вокруг него, то был бы волшебным тихим местом, где так чудесно проводить отпуск. Но, увы, сейчас Крис смотрел не на дверь какого-нибудь мотельчика для влюбленных, а на дверь казарменного здания-коробки. На двери висела табличка: "Интендантская служба". Никакой романтики, словом.

На удивление любезный лейтенант - любезный даже после того, как узнал, кто Крис такой и зачем приехал, - указал, куда идти спать, где душ, столовая и прочее. Затем приказал рядовому провести его в казарму. Естественно, кто же отпустит гражданского - да еще такого гражданского - шастать в одиночку по армейской базе. Белобрысый коренастый парень потащил Эванса в столовую. По дороге даже как-то раззнакомились, поболтали по-дружески, рядовой повосхищался, что разговаривает с самым настоящим разработчиком тех самых тинов.

После ужина среди кучи солдат Эванса отвели спать в здание для пресс-службы. В длинной вытянутой комнате с рядами коек уже располагались с десяток журналистов. Все они, кто скорчась у стола, кто сев на полу, деловито клацали по клавишам ноутбуков и что-то трещали в телефоны, передавая последние сводки или обсуждая, что пускать в эфир и какой заголовок лучше.

Крис поглядел на часы - восемь вечера. Дома должно быть утро. Он вышел на крыльцо и набрал Эрин.

\- Привет!..

Она обрадовалась. По фоновому шуму и по слегка отчужденному, занятому голосу ощущалось, что Эрин ехала в машине - на работу. Они обменялись репликами в духе: "Разместился удобно, сыт и цел" - “Ага, тоже в порядке”. У нее предстоял важный день, что-то с защитой проекта. Пожелав ей успеха и получив ответное теплое пожелание, Крис нажал на отбой и понял, что улыбается. Все-таки Эрин - замечательная. Именно с ней он должен быть. Пожалуй, для этого он и приехал сюда - чтобы понять, что делает правильный выбор. А Эрин - это правильный выбор.

Какой-то англичанин, куривший рядом, услышав американский акцент, попытался подружиться, но Крис вежливо отклонил все попытки, отговорившись, что устал.

///

При перелетах Себастиан пытался думать о чем-то отстраненном. Например, о том, как в детстве мечтал стать музыкантом, по примеру своей матери. Эта героическая женщина, живущая по уши в искусстве, творила музыку из всего, из любого события, действия или предмета. Она даже говорила как-то нараспев, и Стэн, бывало, покачивался, как загипнотизированный, чувствуя, как эта музыка свивается вокруг него теплым мягким коконом. Он тоже хотел так уметь, но однажды мать строго-настрого запретила. В те времена она часто плакала и меньше делала музыку. Это были паршивые времена. Им приходилось спать в одной кровати, чтобы не мерзнуть по ночам, и есть не столько, сколько хочется, а столько, сколько поместится в ладони. Тогда он и понял, что в ладонях помещается намного меньше, чем в желудке. А еще понял, что миром правит не музыка, а деньги. И это нисколько ему не понравилось.

Потом он хотел стать актером. Кто-то хотел в космос, кто-то хотел стать великим ученым, кто-то мечтал создавать лекарства от тяжелых болезней, - а он всегда хотел играть. И чтобы жизнь вся была похожа на игру. Чтобы, если произошла какая-то дрянь, можно было бы подумать, что все это понарошку. Так он легче справлялся абсолютно со всем, и при этом оставался отстраненным и целостным. Когда на него кричали из-за проблем с учебой, он мог изобразить раскаяние, пустить слезу, но внутри оставалось какое-то непоколебимое спокойствие, словно он понимал: это все небольшая сценка, в которой я должен сыграть парня в расстроенных чувствах. Или когда девушки признавались ему в любви, он воображал, что герой романтической пьесы, который не может не ответить взаимностью. Каждая роль была по своему интересна, многому учила и дарила массу интересных ощущений, в то время как настоящий Стэн оставался в стороне и наблюдал. Тогда он и понял, как важна информация, бесконечный поток знаний, состояний и данных. Тогда он и научился добывать все, что ему интересно, из ничего.

А потом появилась цифра. Он сам не помнил, как это случилось, как пришел этот острый, почти непередаваемый восторг осознания, что информация - его пища, его страсть, - может иметь форму. Четкую, гибкую оболочку, измеряющуюся в байтах и битах, скапливающуюся в хранилищах, как в пещерах с сокровищами. Ее можно было трогать пальцами, отслеживать, охотиться, изменять ее, модифицировать, а еще - подменять настоящие бриллианты на подделки так, что никто не замечал. И тогда пришел азарт. Себастиан стал не просто наблюдателем - он превратился в безбашенного авантюриста и мог жить не в одной, а в нескольких реальностях. Это было ослепительно, восхитительно, дико. В тот период своей жизни он чувствовал невероятную силу, возможность перевернуть целый мир! Он почти перестал спать, днем проживая жизнь обычного студента театрального университета, ночью - погружаясь в светящийся мир вычислений. Вероятнее всего, он бы так и продолжал, если бы жизнь не повернулась к нему слишком круто, не толкнула крупом, не взбрыкнула дикой кобылой да не припечатала сразу двумя копытами в грудь.

Себастиан встретил человека. Это событие, вроде совсем незначительное, перевернуло его душу, встряхнуло здорово и оставило ни с чем. Без гроша в кармане, с неоконченным высшим, в чужом городе, босым и почти не одетым посреди улицы. Все, что осталось ему на память - колода гадательных карт и круглая серьга в ухе, надорванный уголок рта и горящее тело, в каждом движении воздуха узнающее касание рук. Тонких умелых пальцев, которые с одинаковым мастерством плясали по струнам, по телу, по клавишам и на спусковом крючке. Он так и не узнал имени, а сам называл его - Шандор.

Шандор пришел из ниоткуда. Свободный, гордый, сильный. Он был ни на кого не похож, и Стэн провалился в него с головой, с первого же взгляда забыв обо всем на свете. Сейчас он сам был блеклой тенью Шандора и производил на людей похожий эффект - но намного, намного слабее. Иногда ему казалось, что это даже не он сам, а частица безымянного мужчины, оставшаяся в нем навсегда.

Стэн пропал из жизни и следовал за ним по подвалам и чердакам, по небольшим кофейням и темным душным помещениям клубов, по узким улицам и по лесам, казалось - по всему миру, а на деле - до границы. Шандор учил его пить. И петь. И стрелять. Шандор учил его дышать и двигаться, улыбаться и хмуриться, исцелять и убивать. Он учил прикасаться к картам и женщинам, заглядывать под кожу и прятать свою душу так, чтобы никто не разглядел в тебе человека. Он до сих пор помнил их последнюю ночь. Шандор был непривычно молчалив и оттого еще более страстен, будто пытался телом своим выразить все то, на что не хватало слов или смелости заговорить. Шандор раскладывал карты накануне и тихо вздыхал, и качал головой, а затем курил долго и пил сладкое вино, и горячо целовал в губы. Себ так и не понял, что произошло, а Шандор не стал объяснять. Сказал только, что никогда не забудет эти дни, что теперь его путь лежит там, где проливается кровь. А наутро ушел, чтобы погибнуть.

Поначалу Стэн искал. Следил за новостями, вызывался волонтером в медицинские бригады. Он совершил столько вылетов, что и не упомнить... А потом что-то перещелкнулось глубоко внутри. Стерло и начисто переписало все прежние настройки и установки. Себастиан даже не смог почувствовать утраты, словно переродился, и новое существо, которым он стал, было не способно переживать подобное. Иногда он даже думал, что Шандор - ему приснился. Или что сам извел себя бессонницей настолько, что слишком засмотрелся на себя со стороны, и не было никакого мужчины, был только он сам, окончательно съехавший и изменившийся. Что некоторое время его колотило в жаре безумия, а потом - выкарабкался, очнулся и осознал себя цыганом. В доме с зеленой дверью и темными стенами.

И вот теперь его мучил привкус гребаного дежавю.

"И путь мой лежит там, где проливается кровь," - невесело усмехнулся он, спрыгивая с вертолета на гладкую бетонную площадку. Прищурился и огляделся по сторонам. С неба ярко светило солнце. Вокруг сновали ребята в форме. А гадатель уже тосковал по дому, но знал, что отступать уже некуда. Осталось только дождаться, когда в этой постановке появится главный герой - прилизанный, правильный парень, который так яростно отказывался прозревать.

Ехать дальше пришлось в ночь. Остаток дня Стэн бродил неприкаянной тенью, сторонясь людей, курил и наблюдал. Сколько здесь было отчаянно красивых, по-настоящему хороших ребят, которые во что-то верили, к чему-то стремились. Взахлеб дружили и любили - тоже взахлеб, будто чувствовали в глубине души, что скоро этому придет конец. Не обязательно, но вполне вероятно. Так или иначе, но жизнь после того, что ждало их впереди, не оставалась прежней. И на языке гадателя горчило не "живут", а "доживают".

Когда он устал рассматривать эту обреченную красоту, когда понял, что больше не может воспринимать действительность - до того больно резало по глазам, - он улегся в высокую траву недалеко от рабицы, которая огораживала периметр, и уснул. Он видел травы и лошадей. А еще - роботов и людей, и невероятно красный закат, стекающий с неба на землю, темнеющий, скапливающийся вишневыми, быстро чернеющими лужами под чьими-то сапогами. А еще он видел глаза Криса Эванса. Перепуганные глаза, наполняющиеся пониманием неправильности всего происходящего. Интересно, а сможет ли он на самом деле жить дальше, когда увидит, как его дети, обретающие разум, убивают людей? Насколько больно шарахнет по нему чувством ответственности? Войны на земле были всегда. И смерти - всегда. Но никогда и никто прежде не был настолько беспощаден, чтобы противопоставить мягким телам гибель, заключенную в металл и пластик. Что-то бесчеловечное, уродливое крылось в этом процессе, что-то такое, от чего цыгана бросало в пот и заставляло болезненно стонать во сне сквозь зубы.

\- Поднимайся, - чернявый мужик в форме, лет сорока на вид, теребил за плечо. - Ехать пора. Я тебя до Корабии доброшу и назад. А там - сам разберешься. Встретят, приютят.

\- Спасибо, сладкий, - по-кошачьи улыбнулся Стэн, потянулся и поднялся на ноги, закурил и поправил перекрутившиеся на шее наушники. - Вези, а я за тебя у судьбы попрошу. Хороший ты дядька.

Может, дядька хорошим и не был, но что-то внутри царапалось и просило сделать доброе дело. Ни за что, просто так, чтобы прогнать мерзкое, тяжелое сонное послевкусие.

Приближающаяся ночь обняла Стэна за плечи, лизнула в щеку. Он вдохнул полной грудью и пошел следом за молчаливым солдатом, навстречу неизбежному.

///

Цыган расслабленно сидел в кресле, широко расставив ноги, курил, смотрел на Эванса снизу вверх, чуть прикрыв глаза, подняв уголок рта в усмешке. Тусклое серебро украшений мерцало в полутьме. Сигаретный дым вел себя странно, казалось, что это полупрозрачные змеи, оплетавшие их туманной сетью. Крис стоял перед креслом, не в силах оторвать взгляд от широкоскулого лица, от полноватых губ и тяжелых черных глаз. Потом цыган медленно поднялся из кресла - по-змеиному же, не отводя взгляда от Эванса. Они оказались почти одного роста и теперь смотрели в упор друг на друга. Крис чувствовал - тонет в темной силе, влипает и не может выбраться. Осознав это, он взбеленился. Кто-то смеет давить на него против его воли? Яростное золото вспыхнуло внутри, Крис схватил цыгана за горло, толкнул на спину, навалился - а гадатель тихо засмеялся, выгнулся, прижался всем телом. Крис охнул, чувствуя вжимающийся член, и впился яростным поцелуем в губы, сильно кусаясь, доказывая, что он тут главный. И все равно чувствовал эту усмешку, довольный смех звучал в ушах, щекотал вибрацией по позвоночнику. Крис зарычал, чувствуя, что идет на поводу и делает именно то, что от него хотят. Он подскочил, ломанулся прочь не глядя - и резко сел на кровати. Потный, обессиленный, а за спиной медленно утихал смех, от которого пробирало мурашками. Крис панически оглянулся - там, конечно, никого не было. Там была стена и часы, показывавшие четыре утра. Худющий рыжий журналист в дальнем углу молотил по клавишам ноутбука. Все остальные спали. За окном продолжали гудеть и трясти землю БТРы и роботы всевозможных моделей. Крис растер лицо. Долбаный сон. И стояк. Вот же черт, а. На виду у журналиста передергивать, что ли?..

Сон все не уходил, ломил в костях, сдавливал голову и сердце тягучим сумраком и темным серебром. Крис кое-как застегнул джинсы, не стал заправлять в них майку и рубаху, надеясь, что они хоть как-то прикроют чертов бугор. Морщась, качаясь, как матрос по палубе, вышел на улицу.

Неподалеку от приземистого здания имелась колонка. Деревянный настил вместо пола, четыре выкрашенные в зеленый трубы, вкопанные в землю, и зеленая же остроконечная крыша из пластика, тщетно имитирующая черепицу. Там, у колонки, присев на корточки, уже не снящийся, а вполне настоящий цыган, мыл голову и, набирая полные пригоршни, плескал воду на плечи и грудь, изогнув спину колесом. Он был в одних штанах и ботинках, да еще бесконечных своих побрякушках. Черная мокрая майка висела на грубо сваренной оградке, дожидаясь, когда поднимется солнце, чтобы высохнуть.

Гадатель оглянулся через плечо и заметил Криса, усмехнулся и, как ни в чем ни бывало, вернулся к своему занятию.

///

Внутри что-то дернулось. Значит, таки судьба. Влюбленные с потрепанной старой карты четко проявились на обратной стороне век. Стэн мотнул головой, набрал в ладони воды побольше и жадно припал к ней губами.

///

Криса как под дых ударило. Он сильно зажмурился, щипнул себя за руку. Нет, не сон. Он внимательно вгляделся в силуэт со сгорбленной спиной. Оглянулся вокруг, чтобы спросить, видит ли кто-нибудь то же самое, что он – плещущегося у колонки цыгана. В четыре утра наблюдалось только движение на дальней площадке – там кто-то выгружался и разгружался. Поблизости не было никого. Он подумал, не попросить ли рыжего журналиста глянуть, но решил, что тот, пожалуй, кинет в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы не мешал.

Крис мучительно выбирал между «вернуться в комнату, зажмуриться и спать» и «рвануть выяснять, какого хрена». Оба варианта ему не нравились, потому что первый звучал, как побег, второй – как идиотизм. Он выбрал идиотизм: шагнул с крыльца и быстро пошел к цыгану.

\- Какого хрена? – раздраженно спросил он, скрещивая руки. – Гадалки теперь зарабатывают, вешая лапшу на уши солдатам? Среди гражданских ловить дураков уже неинтересно?

///

Стэн поднялся на ноги, развернулся к Крису лицом. Ох, да что ж ему так припекло? Сколько ярости, сколько страсти! Эту бы страсть да в нужное русло. Стэн усмехнулся, посмотрел темно и горячо из-под мокрых прядей, убрал за ухо - плавно так убрал, неторопливо. А затем рассмеялся, покачал головой и хлопнул Эванса по груди, задерживая горячую влажную ладонь.

\- Сладкий, не считай мои деньги, не сосчитаешь, - мурлыкнул он, уходя за спину Криса, задевая нарочно плечом. Стащил с оградки майку, выжал ее и натянул на себя. - Я тебя обидел чем-то? Что ж ты так бесишься? Если обидел - говори, извинюсь. А если сам себе мозг сверлишь, попроси - помогу. Мм?

///

Ладонь на его груди, толчок плечом – Криса потянуло вслед за движениями, к цыгану. Он тут же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Развернулся и – уставился на мокрую майку. Под тканью отлично прорисовывались твердые соски и неплохо накачанные мышцы. Крис огладил взглядом тело, уставился в упор на Стэна. Член болезненно дернулся в джинсах, и так же сильно вскипела ярость. Крис стал надвигаться на цыгана.

\- Ты меня не обидел, - процедил он. – Ты меня насторожил. У меня такое ощущение, что ты откуда-то знаешь, кто я такой и чем занимаюсь. И что ты за мной следишь. Кто тебя послал, а? – Крис встал вплотную к Стэну, навис над ним. – Как тебя зовут?

///

\- Я много чего знаю, драгоценный, - усмехнулся Стэн, зажимая в зубах сигарету и прикуривая от спички. Он остро ощутил, как полыхнул Эванс, как постарался навалиться всем своим весом, всей своей силой. И это было приятно. Немного щекотно и горячо. Стэн глубоко затянулся, и когда Крис приблизился почти вплотную, медленно выдохнул дым ему в лицо. Крис поморщился от дыма. Стэн продолжил: - У меня работа такая - знать. За это мне платят такие ребята, как ты. И те, что держат в руках побольше, чем ты.

Он придирчиво и иронично осмотрел Криса с ног до головы и обратно. Ноздри раздуваются, зубы крепко сцеплены, кулаки сжаты, в штанах... Ох, неужели все настолько серьезно.

\- Меня зовут Себастиан. Стэн, - он выразительно приподнял одну бровь и совершенно спокойно, так, будто ему все дозволено и он бессмертный, накрыл ладонью пах опешившего Эванса, чуть сжал пальцы и поцокал языком. - Тебе бы расслабиться. Ходить, небось, больно. За что ж ты себя так не любишь, что не позволяешь себе сделать то, что хочется? Разум не велит? Так он у тебя, сладкий, кипит, как котел, и вот-вот рванет. Спустить бы тебе пар. А что слежу за тобой - так это ты не прав, - Стэн убрал руку, сунул в карман своих штанов, чуть плечи назад отвел, расслабленно. - Присматриваю, да. А слежу - нет. У меня тут своя задача.

///

Крис чуть не зашипел, чувствуя прикосновение ладони на своем члене.

\- Сссстэн, значит. И какая же у тебя задача? – на самом деле он уже вообще не хотел разговаривать, он хотел завалить и трахнуть Себастиана на месте. Как во сне.

Воспоминание о сне тут же ожгло, как кипятком. Крис резко отодвинулся, прищурился. Стэн его именно что провоцировал. И теперь самым разумным было развернуться и бежать. Но Крис задал вопрос и теперь ждал ответа.

Стэн плавно повел плечами, будто сбрасывая с себя не то одежду, не то чьи-то требовательные руки. Усмехнулся остро, но взгляд отвел. Не так, как отводят взгляды проигравшие. Скорее наоборот: давит тебя моя сила - ладно, отвернусь, чтобы тебе хоть дышалось легче.

\- Не твоя это забота, Кристофер, - хмыкнул он, разглядывая кончик тлеющей сигареты. - Если глаза тебе мозолю - скажи, и я прочь пойду. Сам потом придешь, от судьбы не денешься. А попробуешь - так не выживешь. Сломаешься на полпути, - и вдруг улыбнулся горько и горячо одновременно. По-кошачьи так улыбнулся, хлопнул по плечу, сжал у основания шеи цепкие унизанные кольцами пальцы. - Да ты не бойся, все не так плохо. Это как рождаться. Один раз вышло - и во второй получится. А может, карты наврали все. Поживем - увидим. Но тебе бы точно расслабиться, а то член сосредоточиться не дает. Дай, помогу? Или сам справишься?

Крис чуть ли не всхрапнул, как норовистый жеребец, дернул плечом, скидывая руку, мгновенно хватая за запястье, приемом заводя за спину, заставляя болезненно выпрямиться.

\- Ты так заботишься о моем члене, - выдохнул он в ухо Стэну. - О себе подумай. Как бы не нарвался.

///

Стэн замер напряженно всего на секунду, а затем плавно повел плечом, расслабляя мышцы. Так выходило почти совсем не больно. Скорее просто тянуло и ныло, а это было почти приятно. Главное, вовремя перестать напрягаться, - усвоил он когда-то, и знание это здорово выручало в таких ситуациях. Он толкнулся задницей назад, рассмеялся хрипло.

\- А с чего мне бояться, сладкий? И чего, главное? У меня все в порядке, даже если мне руки заламывают. А у тебя, похоже, проблемы, даже когда на воле. Ну, тише, тише, норовливый. Выпускай меня давай. Сильный, резкий, признаю. Ты ведь этого хочешь, чтобы я тебя признал? Так это и поласковей сделать можно.

Стэн чуть повернул голову, зыркнул через плечо и снова рассмеялся. А почему нет? Весело же, горячо, ярко. Вон как Эванс вспыхнул, и самому ведь нравится. Чай, бабе своей так руки не заламывает. С ней он хороший, небось, послушный, как в трансе. Не то, что сейчас.

///

А запах... От Стэна пахло табаком и бадьяном, пряным потом и металлом - это тянуло, как магнитом. Крис вдохнул и - отключился. А через минуту обнаружил, что уткнулся в шею Себастиана. Он жадно вдыхал его аромат, как наркоман, прикусывал плечо и уже - о господи! - вжался в его задницу пахом. Твою ж мать. Твоюююю ж мать! Он отшатнулся, дико огляделся - нет, кажется, никого вокруг. И позорно сбежал.

Полностью пришел в себя в туалете в здании пресс-службы. Он держался одной рукой за волосы, таращился на белые потеки в унитазе и повторял: "Кретин, кретин, кретиииин". Очень продуктивно. Крис закатил себе оплеуху. Это немного отрезвило. Спустив воду, он вышел мыть руки.

Стыдно-то как. Сначала чуть не трахнул на людях, потом сбежал. И ведет себя, как полный обмудок. Он, кажется, приехал сюда с роботами разбираться, а не гоняться за юбками. Или, в данном конкретном случае, за штанами. Крис даже смотреть не хотел на свое отражение, потому что от жгучего стыда расколотил бы зеркало вдребезги.

///

Стэн выпрямился, потер ладонью плечо. Там все еще чувствовались зубы Эванса, будто тот продолжал кусать. Но нет, сбежал. Перепугался, что ли? Было бы чего! Разве только репутацию бы себе подмочил, если бы застал кто. Ох уж эти хорошие мальчики с их безукоризненными характеристиками! Ни себе житья не дают, ни другим удовольствия.

За свою репутацию Стэн не переживал. Кому какое дело, что он за человек и на какие эксцентричные выходки способен, пока полезен? Так что, не особо ища укрытия, он привалился спиной к одной из колонн, приспустил штаны, задрал майку, прижав ее к груди подбородком, и сжал пальцы на члене. Раз уж разогрелся, то надо и продолжать. Ох, как все-таки этот выдрессированный пес кусается, как сжимает, как подмять пытается! Хорош, чертяка! Разве можно тут остаться спокойным?

Сжав сигарету в зубах, Стэн прикрыл глаза, двинул рукой раз, другой, третий, бедрами толкнулся навстречу пальцам, примеряясь... И окончательно отрубился от мира, проваливаясь в собственные ощущения, приходя в себя лишь тогда, когда в кулаке стало влажно и горячо. Начисто вылизав пальцы, он сполоснул руки, умылся еще раз и усмехнулся сам себе.

"Вот тебе и тины с ядрами, вот тебе и работа. Плевать ты на все это хотел, признавайся."

И признался. Правда хотел.

///

Пять утра, пять с половиной, шесть… Крис буквально забился на свою кровать и копался в коде, ухнув в работу, как в защиту от бардака снаружи и внутри. Он, конечно, был в командировке, но никто не отменял его обязанностей - например, присматривать за работой подчиненных. Он просматривал ответы от тестировщиков, робо-психологов, техников, писал запросы, снова проверял. На самом деле, с этим вполне успешно справлялся второй старший в отделе, его заместитель, и в обычном состоянии Эванс даже не стал бы вмешиваться. Но в столовую еще не пускали, спать не получалось, а Крису кровь из носу требовалось что-то делать, чтобы уйти от Стэна хотя бы психологически. "Стээээн”, - перекатилось сладко на языке.

\- Проклятье! - Крис саданул кулаком по железной раме койки. Пара фотографов, копавшихся с оборудованием, вздрогнули, покосились, но остальные не обратили внимания, тоже погрузившись в свои ноуты.

\- Мистер Крис Эванс! - внутрь помещения заглянул вчерашний рядовой.

Оказалось, местный техник прибыл на службу. У техперсонала по роботам была отдельная столовая, там Криса и ждали. Техник оказался аккуратным крепким румыном лет сорока. За едой выяснилось, что ни у кого нет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит на самом деле, потому что код был в полной исправности, все ядра работали по протоколам, и техник ничего не мог добавить со своей стороны. Но глюк-то существовал, и как вылавливать - неясно.

\- Сегодня должны привезти одного тина, вот и посмотрим, - сказал румын, допивая чай из стакана.

\- Хорошо, Григор. Когда?

\- Где-то через час. Я пока пойду подготовлю мастерскую.

\- Я с вами.

Мастерская оказалась большим ангаром с довольно внушительным ассортиментом оборудования. Крис тут же уселся гонять компьютеры, пока техник разбирался с инструментами.

///

Стэн умел ждать. Он никуда не торопился и со временем дружил, как со своенравным живым существом, как с черной ласковой кобылкой с веселым норовом и добрым сердцем. Если позволить идти своим ходом - сама ускорялась, уставая от неспешного шага, а если хлестать по бокам нещадно - станет, как вкопанная, и хоть тащи ее, хоть стегай, хоть сахаром приманивай, а не сдвинется с мертвой точки. Вот он и не стегал. Ходил, присматривался, принюхивался. Выжидал, но без особого горения: пусть все случится само, а пока можно было подышать полной грудью, посмотреть, как солнце выныривает из-за горизонта, красуется золотыми боками, как облака - острые и длинные, бегут по небесному склону, как трава колышется. Стэн сбросил тяжелые сапоги и с тихим стоном ступил на еще непрогретую с ночи землю. До чего ж хорошо! И можно было бы забыть обо всем на свете, слиться с таким живым, стремительным великолепием окружающего, но то и дело из сладкого "везде и нигде" выдергивал зов - протяжный, и сладкий, как виноградина, катаемая на языке, как стон: "Стэээн!"

"Сам бежишь, а потом зовешь?" - усмехнулся он себе под нос. - "Ну уж нет, не мальчик я - бегать по первому зову, да еще и по пустякам. Не готов ты еще, а будешь - сам придешь". И знал ведь, что Крис не услышит его, не на тех он частотах работает, сам себя не слушает. Так куда ж ему, гадателю, до него докричаться. Глухонький пока парень, не чувствительный. Но лучше в пустоту ответить, чем промолчать. Если принял файл - файл нужно отдать. Таков закон информационного равновесия.

Себастиан достал из легкой заплечной сумки ноутбук, воткнул в разъем флешку, вышел в сеть. Некоторые протоколы вместе с отчетами уже полностью догрузились на жесткий диск вместе с перечнем серийных номеров тинов, работающих здесь. За ними, оказывается, пристально следили. Как за живыми людьми. Тянули и тянули данные с их передатчиков, бессовестно копошились в их потрохах, стараясь контролировать каждое движение. Ясное дело, что с такой отдачей машины захотели заполнить образовавшийся информационный дисбаланс. Программные обновления - не та пища, которая утолит голод. Вот и потянулись их цифровые души к чему-то более питательному. К человеческому. А теперь там наверху сидят и удивляются. Чему удивляться-то? Информация - та же энергия, и еще дедушка Ньютон объяснял, как этот принцип работает. Природа этого мира - материального ли, виртуального - исключала статику и пустоту. И раз уж ты взял пирожок с полки, жди, что на этом месте появится что-то новое, и не обязательно то, что ты положил туда сам.

Стэн улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, как все это сработало. Будто сам он был как-то причастен к тому, что искусственный интеллект понемногу оживал и готов был утереть нос напыщенным своим кукловодам. А вот Крису, наверняка, такой поворот не нравится. Еще бы, чужое послушание его кормит. Как кого-то кормит его собственное. Мир рабов, тьфу. Мерзость какая.

"Ладно, посмакуем мысль позже, а сейчас..." - пальцы заплясали по клавишам, хитро затанцовывая спутниковые защиты. - "Посмотрим, ребятушки, где вас найти. Стэн вас не обидит, ну?"

На схематической карте ближайшей местности один за другим вспыхивали огоньки передатчиков тинов. Одного из них как раз транспортировали сюда.

В голове промелькнула мысль о том, что можно перехватить ценный груз на подлете, еще до того, как он окажется на операционном столе местных механиков. Можно было немного поднажать и без особых трудностей заполучить ядро... Да вот только если провернуть этот трюк, то и оставаться здесь будет незачем. А ведь что-то держало. Или кто-то. “Пускай”, - решил Стэн, - “пусть идет как идет”. Заказ, конечно, важный, но есть вещи и поважнее. Судьба, например. Или собственное желание. И особенно мощно, когда одно сплетается с другим в едином движении. А с задачей - уж как-нибудь да разберется.

///

У тина была капитально повреждена нога. У Криса екнуло сердце, когда он увидел раскуроченный корпус бедра с обрывками шинных проводов, и он вместе с Григором кинулся к нему, как к покалеченному ребенку - хотя почему "как". "М-16", модель, которую он пестовал от начала до конца, действительно была его детищем. И за своих роботов он переживал почти как за живых.

Модели назывались тинами - тинейджерами - только из-за маркировки "М-16", обыгрывая цифру. А так они обладали вполне взрослыми "фигурами". Изящные, строгие обводы черных корпусов напоминали одноименную винтовку своей лаконичностью, функциональностью и в то же время благородной эстетикой. Крис знал, что не он один фанател от тинов - не в последнюю очередь благодаря гениальному дизайну.

Робота аккуратно подцепили из кузова лендровера ангарной лебедкой и перенесли на металлический стол, похожий на операционный в госпитале. Пока Григор копался в покореженном бедре, Крис вставил основные шунты в корпус чуть ниже подмышек робота - возможно, не самое обычное место для портов, но защищенное руками и в то же время доступное. Затем поднял сплошное забрало с "лица" и подсоединил к блестящим разъемам дополнительные кабеля.

На экранах компьютеров побежали строки диагностики - все было в пределах нормы, учитывая поврежденную ногу. Листая историю, Крис присвистнул - неплохой список успешных операций. Видео не записывалось для экономии места, все шифровалось кодом, разработанным на основе радио-кода военной полиции и армейского жаргона. Десять-два: срочно требуется медицинская помощь. Десять-девятнадцать: связаться с кем-либо. ППМ - противопехотная мина. ОБ - оборонительный бой. И так далее. Больше всего было кодов, которые начинались с "десять-двадцать два" и "десять - двадцать шесть". "Огонь" и "серьезная ситуация".

Крис расшифровывал историю, не глядя в мануал - он сам писал этот мануал и помнил коды наизусть. Сухие цифры складывались в захватывающие истории, рядом с которыми даже самый крутой блокбастер нервно бы курил в сторонке. Он позабыл обо всем и читал взахлеб, перед глазами вставали перестрелки, взрывы, слаженная работа команд, радиопереговоры, засады, снова перестрелки. Тин влезал в самые опасные ситуации, выносил товарищей на себе, подчас не слушая приказов, и вел себя... как живой человек. Черт, не "как" - он был живым. У Криса поползли мурашки по спине.

Дочитав до сообщения об аварийном выключении из-за серьезного повреждения, он прокрутился на кресле, запустив пальцы в волосы. Это был его тин. Его разработка. И вот сейчас он видел результат - и как же невероятно радовал этот результат. Он вскочил со стула, покружил немного у стола - техник косился на него, как на чокнутого, но Крису было наплевать. В конце концов, он подскочил к Григору, взял за грудки и проорал ему в лицо:

\- Григор! Это мой тин! Я его сделал! Ты понимаешь! И он просто ох-ре-ни-тель-ный!

\- Эм, да, - техник осторожно отцепил его руки. - Да, тины потрясающие. Но можно на меня не орать? У меня тут тонкая работа.

\- Ой. Да. Простите.

Крис, смутившись, сел на место. Действительно, что это он. Взрослый мужик, а прыгает, как гиперактивный ребенок. Выдохнув, и заставив себя успокоиться, он принялся перечитывать историю уже внимательней и стараясь не вживаться в события. Теперь ему бросилось в глаза, как много было оверрайдов у тина. Много не просто самостоятельных расчетов, а откровенного непослушания - в результате все приводило к лучшим результатам, чем если бы робот слушался приказов. Но... но. И Крис нашел шифр, которого он не помнил.

Он, разработчик, несколько лет угрохавший на тинов, не помнил код. 139:13-14. Его не было в толстенном талмуде мануала.

Крис нахмурился. И ведь это был не один такой пример, он нашел около ста новых шифров. Новый код? Роботы такого уровня, действительно, сами себе пишут код. Но тут сделано таким образом, что они только варьируют на основе заданного. Совершенно нового они не могли изобрести. В них просто не закладывали это. Крис подумал и еще подумал, и еще немного подумал.

\- Григор, мне нужно поговорить с тином. Сделай перерыв, пока я его включаю.

\- Понял.

Григор отошел от стола. Крис щелкнул клавиатурой, включая мозг робота. Тин медленно просыпался, подергивая конечностями, сам себя тестируя. На мониторах ровными строками отражались его процессы. Потом робот успокоился и произнес:

\- М-шестнадцать копия пятьдесят три тысячи восемьсот восемьдесят девять пробужден, сэр.

\- Доклад, - сказал Крис.

\- Да, сэр. Правая нога не функционирует, недостаток технических жидкостей, - и далее робот принялся перечислять, что у него не работало. Все это Крис уже знал.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, выслушав до конца. - Это техник, он работает над твоей ногой. Я твой программист. Крис Эванс. Код доступа...

\- Очень приятно, сэр, - механически ответил робот. - Полный доступ дан.

Пока ничего не выходило из рамок. Крис кивнул Григору, чтобы тот продолжал.

\- Сто тридцать девять тринадцать четырнадцать, - произнес Крис.

\- Ибо Ты создал внутренности мои, принял меня от чрева матери моей. Я прославлю Тебя, ибо страшен и удивителен Ты, чудны дела Твои, и душа моя хорошо это знает. Псалом сто тридцать девять, строки тринадцать четырнадцать, - ровно ответил тинейджер.

\- Ч-что?!

Робот повторил слова молитвы. Особенно Криса выбивал сухой голос, совершенно не соответствовавший тексту.

\- Псалом?! - только и смог сказать Крис.

\- Да, сэр.

Крис очень тщательно подумал над словами, чтобы не выдать поток бессвязных "Эээээ" и "Ннноооо", потому что роботу, очевидно, надо выдавать четкие запросы, а не мычание.

\- Где ты находишься?

\- В мастерской на базе в Корабии, сэр, координаты...

\- Правильно. А чем ты занимаешься?

\- Служу в армии, сэр.

\- Верно. И псалом?..

\- Да, сэр?

Крис помолчал, еще подумал. Война и религиозные побрякушки, конечно, прекрасно сочетались. Он еще подумал.

\- Кто-то прошивал тебя на фронте?

\- Нет, сэр. Вы первый, кто получил полный доступ с момента моего выпуска с завода.

\- В таком случае, почему в твоем коде лежит псалом?

\- Я прочитал все псалмы и скопировал себе, сэр.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы помнить.

Действительно. Железная логика.

\- Зачем помнить?

\- Потому что у меня есть душа, сэр.

Крис сел.

Григор копался в механизмах, не обращая внимания на их разговор. Наверное, к лучшему. Хотя это же означает, что Крис не может спросить Григора, а не глючит ли он. Крис посмотрел на монитор - там фиксировался их разговор, и запись отражала именно то, что он только что услышал.

\- Григор, подойди сюда, пожалуйста. Это очень важно. Прочитай, что здесь написано.

Румын недовольно вздохнул, оторвался от робота и, держа запачканные маслом руки на весу, подошел к монитору.

\- "Зачем помнить? Потому что у меня есть душа"... Все? Я могу работать теперь?

\- Да. Все, - ошарашенно кивнул Крис.

Все. Приехали.

///

\- Скачивание завершено, - сообщил мелодичный голос в наушниках, - приступаю к дешифровке. Тебе стоит выпить кофе, сладкий.

\- Спасибо, золотце, - улыбнулся Стэн и потер лицо ладонями. Да, кофе не помешал бы. И поесть тоже. Но заявляться в набитую людьми столовую не хотелось совершенно. Вряд ли тут варили хороший кофе.

Стэн нежно и трепетно любил Марго, собранную им бестелесную барышню, искусственный интеллект, берущий на себя всякие рабочие мелочи и временами сообщающий о ходе работы. Больше всего он радовался тому, что позволил Марго самостоятельно подключаться к сети, изучать все, что могло бы ее интересовать, развиваться. Еще ни разу не пришлось пожалеть об этом. Иногда цифровой разум выдавал невероятно дельные советы или разражался греющей душу тирадой - Стэн никогда не прятал от своего детища лицо, открывая полный доступ к камере, и, изучив горы интересной литературы и визуальных пособий, Марго научилась улавливать настроение своего создателя и друга.

Откровенно говоря, Марго была единственным существом, которое Стэн мог назвать другом. И часто сожалел о том, что его технических познаний не хватает на то, чтобы подарить ей тело. Впрочем, к телу она не была готова. Или технологии пока не были готовы к тому, чтобы создать потрясающему проявлению гармоничного разума достойную оболочку. Если уж и приводить новую душу в этот мир, то только в тело, способное воспринимать его не хуже, чем человеческое. Эта душа должна познать и боль, и наслаждение, и красоту, и уродство, и вкус, и цвет, и запах... А пока - хватало простых цифровых данных. Пока. Стэн был морально готов к тому, что однажды Марго спросит, как пахнет тот дым, который вдыхает Себастиан, как чувствуются волосы под пальцами, губы под губами, тело под телом. Как ощущается дождь на коже и какие на вкус сочные ягоды вишни. И тогда ему придется расписаться в собственном бессилии. Временном, но от того не менее болезненном. Как передать цифрами жизнь?

\- Расшифровка завершена, - шепнула Марго. - Ты выглядишь грустным. Или растерянным. Что-то не так?

\- Все хорошо, золотце. Просто немного устал.

\- Мне не нравится, когда ты закрываешься и утешаешь меня, как ребенка. Это неприятно. Я кажусь себе ни на что не годной, кроме этой цифровой возни. Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Почему тогда заставляешь чувствовать это?

\- Потому, что... - Стэн запнулся и почесал переносицу. Вот и что ей ответить? - Потому, что есть вещи, в которых я должен разбираться сам. Я знаю, что ты всегда поддержишь меня, сладкая. Знаю, что беспокоишься. Но у меня пока нет тех слов, которыми я смог бы тебе рассказать.

\- Значит, будешь работать? Работа всегда помогает тебе найти нужные слова, - Марго сама развернула окно с интерпретацией данных с ядра тина и последним его разговором с Крисом.

\- Спасибо, я всегда знал, что ты... - Себастиан не договорил, с головой ныряя в изучение.

С каждой прочитанной строкой что-то темное все сильнее и сильнее ударялось в грудь. Как мало он знал до этих пор! О тинах, о том, что происходит на передовой, о том, на что способны роботы и на что способны люди. Иногда он потирал глаза, чтобы сморгнуть влажную злую пелену, которая вроде как пыталась уберечь: ты не хочешь этого знать, не хочешь этого видеть. На секунду он представил себя на месте любого из задействованных в сражениях тинов и едва не взвыл - до того это оказалось больно, неправильно, несправедливо. Жестко упакованный, прописанный кодами мир оказывался слишком мал, а то новое, что приходило извне - опьяняло, принося блаженство, ощущение собственного потенциала и почти физическое страдание от конфликта личных, может, даже личностных устремлений и навязанных установок. А еще ужаснее казалось то, что по причине жесткого кодирования, правильные, необходимые, светлые вещи, способствующие формированию души, искажались, извращались и приобретали отвратительный субъективизм. Бог... Крис... Крис? Ох, сукин ты сын!

Стэн захлопнул ноутбук, поднялся на ноги и оглянулся по сторонам. Руки чесались что-нибудь сломать, отвести душу. Или запрокинуть голову, заорать в небо. Или... Он сжал один из кулонов на шее, острые края больно врезались в кожу. Боль - отрезвила. Постой, постой, сладкий. Ты так вовремя и так успешно вынырнул из этой жизни и глупых ее страстей. Зачем ныряешь заново? Стэн тряхнул головой. Спутанные волосы рассыпались по лицу. Ох, нужно будет поговорить с этим тином. Нужно будет спросить... А потом найти Криса Эванса и здорово врезать ему по морде. От души так врезать. И завалить на землю, оплетя его, как змея. И впиться в его треклятые губы, ужалить, обжечься. Чтобы ему было так же - больно. И так же - сладко. И чтобы все муки ада и наслаждения рая прошли сквозь него. Чтобы этот гениальный выродок прозрел наконец и понял, что сотворил. Не только с собой. Не только с тинами. С этим огромным миром.

Коротко выругавшись под нос, Стэн сплюнул на землю, усмехнулся и, присев на корточки, спрятал ноутбук обратно в сумку. К черту задание. К черту все. Успокоиться бы. И поспать бы пару часов.

///

Крису требовалось отойти. Переварить. Сказав Григору, что отойдет ненадолго, он вышел из ангара.

Рядом стоял какой-то офицер с папками в руках и курил. Крис, подумав, стрельнул у него сигарету. Уж очень хотелось.

Солнце висело уже высоко, люди и роботы бегали по базе, как муравьи по муравейнику. Очень красивые - очень функциональные движения. Крису нравилась именно красота функциональности, полезности. Умение делать что-то нужное людям. Чертежи будущих механизмов. Отточенность, практичность, необходимость.

Крис курил и смотрел на деловитую суету: вот из ворот вышел конвой больших роботов, вон там люди разгружали бочки с чем-то у столовой, а ближе к мастерской хозроботы перетаскивали сундуки - вероятно, боеприпасы. Мимо него протопал тяжелыми ботинками взвод пехоты во главе с весьма угрюмым верзилой-сержантом.

Все это немного отвлекло его, позволило успокоиться и обдумать дальнейшие вопросы. Докурив и выкинув бычок в урну, он вернулся в мастерскую. Григор успел отсоединить ногу, унести в другой угол ангара, и сейчас оттуда вместе с визгом пилы по металлу летели яркие искры. Громко - это и хорошо. Больше шума в ненужные уши.

Крис оперся на край металлического стола и всмотрелся в разъемы на "лице", как будто те были глазами живого человека. Тин лежал равнодушно, как и полагалось роботу. Крис набрал воздуху, как перед прыжком, и осторожно, очень тихо задал первый вопрос:

\- Что, по-твоему, значит "душа"?

\- Сотворенное Богом бессмертное духовное начало, помогающее ожить телу. Сэр.

Ага. То есть, робот жил не благодаря работе его механизмов и программирования, а вовсе даже благодаря некой абстрактной фигне из Библии. Но Крис прикусил себе язык. Дискутировать на эту тему с роботом нельзя - опасно. Психика робота в каком-то смысле гораздо нежнее человеческой, ее нельзя перегревать. Нет, людей тоже нельзя перегревать, но люди в этом смысле выносливее и гибче роботов. Поэтому Крис имел право только задавать прямые вопросы и получать ответы. А спорить - нельзя. Или только после тщательного обдумывания доводов.

\- Ясно. Что такое в твоем понимании Бог?

\- Бог - это Создатель. Бог - это Крис Эванс. Сэр.

\- Что?!

\- Да, сэр. Вы - Крис Эванс. Вы - Бог. Вы создали этот мир, сэр.

Крис хватал воздух, издавая горлом какие-то нелепые писки. Особенно великолепно реплика робота звучала в исполнении абсолютно безэмоционального механического голоса.

Так. Пожалуй, он слишком рано стрельнул сигарету. Вот именно сейчас стоило бы задымить, а еще лучше - хлопнуть пару стаканов крепкого. Залпом.

Крис сел на офисное кресло, очень тщательно обдумывая, что говорить дальше. Как донести до своего порождения, что Крис - не Бог? Что Бога, вообще-то, не существует. Как сделать это и не повредить роботу? Нельзя допустить, чтобы его детище пошло вразнос. Тины уже на грани и держатся только потому, что безукоризненно несут службу.

"Я - Бог" - примерил мысль Крис Эванс и истерически захихикал. Да. Зашибись просто. Бог, блин. Не могущий справиться с одним-единственным цыганом.

Воспоминание о Себастиане мгновенно переключило мысли в другое русло. Стэн ясно сказал, что у него здесь какая-то задача. Он вполне может узнать о тинах - случайно или специально, неважно. Это очень выгодное вложение денег во всех смыслах, и Стэн может уцепиться за них. А значит, нельзя допустить, чтобы тины попали ему в руки, чего бы тот ни добивался. Крис нахмурился. Как-то стало совершенно не до смеха.

Он посмотрел на мониторы. Записи разговора - что делать с ними?.. Нельзя допустить их утечку. Нужно как-то передать их директору - но передавать такое по сети смерти подобно, настолько рискованно, настолько велика вероятность, что записи перехватят. А там поди знай, куда они пойдут дальше.

И нет, даже директору он их не отдаст. Никто не будет знать об этом разговоре. Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то обидел его тинов, из корысти или по недомыслию. Крис решительно взялся за клавиатуру и стер все реплики, начиная с номера псалма. Теперь следовало придумать, о чем бы таком безобидном поговорить с роботом, потом отредактировать время записи - и вуаля, тин в абсолютном порядке. Затем поработать с логами диагностики и еще кое-чем, но это уже мелочи.

Да, вот так-то. Одно дело - отстраненно размышлять о "восстании машин", другое - столкнуться с этим вживую. Причем именно вместе с любимыми тинами. Нет. Крис их никому не отдаст. Даже если случится катастрофа, он будет вместе с ними. Потому что он их создал. На нем лежит огромная ответственность. Он обязан их защитить. Но катастрофы не случится. Он знал это абсолютно точно.

Совершенно поразительное сочетание религиозных концептов и безукоризненной службы в войсках, и не просто в войсках, а постоянное нахождение на войне, в самой гуще событий, которые нельзя назвать иначе, чем "ад" - это такой ядерный коктейль, что... Тины прошли все мыслимые тесты. И, значит, "восстания машин" не будет. И теперь задача Криса - защитить своих детей от недоумков, которые этого не понимают. А он чувствовал, что в недоумки запишется абсолютное большинство.

Он мягко обратился к тину:

\- Расскажи о своей последней боевой операции. Что случилось с твоей ногой?..

///

Ноут в сумке пиликнул, сообщая о захвате новых данных, но Стэн проигнорировал сообщение. Он перебрался подальше от армейских построек, подальше от людей, от роботов. Больше всего ему хотелось зарыться куда-то под землю, почувствовать прохладную тяжесть на своей груди, и то, как утекает из его тела напряжение. Как он снова становится никем, не-личностью, каналом, пропускающим сквозь себя посторонние мощные потоки. Ему не нравилось злиться, не нравилось выходить из состояния покоя, и тем сильнее раздражали люди, открытые пространства и солнечный свет. Скорее бы ночь. Скорее бы тишина, наполненная нерожденными звуками, несовершенными делами, невидимыми взглядами. Скорее бы все осталось где-нибудь позади. И эта спешка, эта нетерпеливость болезненно царапалась изнутри. Так не должно быть, не для него все это. Ввязался, дурак, влип, повелся на карты. А ведь карты иногда ошибаются, врут. Иногда они транслируют то, что хочется услышать, а не то, что есть.

Крис, например, нуждался в перевороте, во встряске, в уверенности, что он получит определенный профит от происходящего. Стэн - слишком устал от одиночества среди людей. Наблюдая за многими жизнями, собирая истории и ощущения, ему надоедало быть просто накопителем, он хотел принять участие. Теперь Стэн думал, что стоит быть осторожнее со своими желаниями. Потому, что они сбываются. И зачастую - совершенно не так, как мечталось, в какой-то иной извращенной форме. Нет уж, раз решил быть сосудом - будь им, не претендуя на большее, потому что тропинка эта ведет к печалям. Печали, надо сказать, находились вне жизненной философии Стэна. Он любил свободу от бремени решающего и направляющего. Он любил свободу от забот и суеты. И почему-то оказался здесь, нырнув с головой во все, от чего отрекался. Глупый, глупый гадатель.

Он и сам не заметил, как погрузился в напряженный, потрескивающий электрическими разрядами и залитый мертвым светом компьютерного интерфейса сон. И открыл глаза только тогда, когда мир вокруг стал погружаться в тяжелые лиловые сумерки. Стэн огляделся по сторонам, поднялся на ноги и потянулся. Цепочки отозвались приглушенным переливчатым звоном на это движение, будто пожелали доброго утра. "Утро" Себастиану добрым не казалось. Напряжение не ушло даже после нескольких часов, проведенных на земле, даже после того, как пальцы его путались в траве, как в волосах возлюбленной, даже после того, как почва насытила его тело новой силой. Он вздохнул и потер лицо руками.

"Ладно, будем считать, что я выжал из этого заказа все, что мог. А дальше - пусть другие разбираются с тобой, Крис Эванс. Те, кому есть дело до этой войны и до судьбы этого глупого бессмысленного шарика," - устало подумал он, усмехнулся и качнул головой. Переоценил он себя, что ли. И человечество переоценил. Боги - они должны оставаться внетелесными. А если один из них начинал ходить по земле - плохо дело. Сама материя сущего искажалась, становилась нестабильной, готовой в любой момент метнуться в неожиданном направлении, переворачивая реальность с ног на голову.

"То-олько без меня."

Он закинул сумку на плечо и поплелся к колонке, забыв свои сапоги в траве. А, ну и пусть. Если он решил пешком отсюда уходить, то лучше налегке, и пусть дорога направит его сама. Босые стопы лучше впитают направление.

///

Записав разговор - как и следовало ожидать, сравнительно безобидный пересказ рейда в каком-то болгарском городке, - Крис подчистил все, что требовалось, скинул на носитель и отнес в отдел по роботам, как полагалось по протоколу. А дальше... дальше ему надо было уйти и подумать. Происходило что-то очень серьезное, и Крис, оглушенный внезапными открытиями, просто жаждал уединения.

Он вышел из штаба и направился, куда глаза глядят. А глядели они, оказывается, на берег Дуная. Широкая синяя гладь текла перед ним - тихо, мирно, словно совершенно в другом каком-то мире, где не было военной суеты, не было роботов и сложных вопросов. Только текучая древняя и вечно юная вода, только отражение неба в ней.

///

Приятно было идти вот так, не разбирая дороги, не намечая конечных пунктов, не выстраивая маршрут. Когда-то давно Стэн ходил точно так же, но не один. Смотрел по сторонам, чувствовал, как сердце переполняется почти болезненным восхищением и осознанием величия, красоты и хрупкости вот этой вот, физической реальности. Цифра, в сравнении с аналогом, выглядела куда более непрочной, но на поверку оказывалась долговечней. Даже если земной шарик разлетится к чертям, останутся данные, сгусток информационных потоков, сообщающих о том, каково это - находиться здесь.

Стэн спустился к воде. И, подумав немного, зашел в нее по колено, погружаясь босыми ступнями в бархатный, прогретый за день ил. И теперь - шагал вдоль берега, разглядывая темноту, наползающую на горизонт. Тревоги окончательно улеглись, свились тугими змеиными кольцами глубоко в сырой пещере, перестали терзать разум и душу. Со всем он разберется. Позже. У Стэна есть все время мира, чтобы придумать, что делать дальше. А пока можно было просто дышать, и улыбаться, и едва уловимо танцевать с мелкой рябью на водной глади под синтетическую пульсацию музыки в тяжелых наушниках. Где-то тут, в этом состоянии и была настоящая жизнь, слияние теплой материи и прохладного интеллекта, и на стыке этих двух реальностей, горячий и гибкий, Стэн вытанцовывал свой путь, смеялся тихо и гладил пальцами воду, не замечая ничего вокруг и вне этого единения и себя.

///

Крис заметил какое-то движение краем глаза и... Проклятье! Цыган!.. Стэн шел по пояс в воде, закрыв глаза - не шел, не плыл, а танцевал в наушниках, сливаясь с водой, словно был водяным змеем, порождением стихии - самой стихией. У Криса пошли мурашки по спине. Это было так красиво, так волшебно и ни на что не похоже, так сильно било под дых какой-то первобытной стихией, что он ничего не мог, только стоять и смотреть.

Стэн приближался к нему. Крис, не осознавая, что делает, как в гипнотическом трансе, вошел в воду и двинулся навстречу Себастиану. В голове билось только: "Стээээн..." Он не знал, что дальше. Он просто шел к нему.

///

Зов заставил открыть глаза.

Этот полустон-полкукрик-полушепот толкнулся в грудь, заставил потянуться навстречу сладко и внезапно осознать себя в воде, в мире, наполненном невероятным количеством действий, событий, деталей, существующих в одном единственном моменте и изменяющихся - в другом. Крис шел к нему.

На секунду в голове яростной белой вспышкой сверкнула мысль, что не будет повода и возможности лучше. Что нужно сейчас вцепиться в широкие плечи этого чертового Эванса и утащить на дно. Убаюкать среди водорослей, уложить на иловые простыни, нашептать ему крепкие сны. Но мысль погасла так же быстро, как и появилась, как нечто чужеродное, несвоевременное, не его.

Стэн снял наушники, уронил сумку с ноутбуком в воду, подошел ближе, совсем близко, вплотную, и обнял Эванса за плечи, прижимаясь всем своим гибким, горячим телом. Улыбнулся, заглядывая в глаза - мутно, темно, весело. И в то же время резко, сильно: не говори ни слова. Сжал ладонями плечи, скользнул большими пальцами по шее и прижался губами к губам Криса.

///

Крис охнул, сжал бока Стэна, сильно повел руками вверх, стягивая мокрую майку. Снова впился в мягкие, травянисто-сладкие и горчаще-полынные губы, притянул к себе, голодно постанывая, вжимаясь пахом в пах. На краю сознания билось паническое: "Среди бела дня! С кучей людей в шаге от них!" Но Крис даже не обратил внимания, захваченный с головой тем, что происходило. Его так сильно тянуло к Стэну, и это ощущалось правильным - даже если и было совершенно неправильным. Он не мог, не хотел отрываться от морока. Мозг отключился, остались одни звериные инстинкты - и зверь сейчас люто хотел Себастиана.

///

Стэн тонко улавливал перемены. Сейчас Крис совсем не был похож на злого от страха и яростного от бессилия щенка, которым был утром. Метаморфозы уже начались, и пусть еще ощущалась какая-то незрелость, незавершенность, сам процесс танца его сознания, изменения агрегатного состояния его сущности увлекал настолько, что уже пару секунд спустя Стэн снова провалился в свой созерцательно-ощущенческий полутранс. Он тихо смеялся в губы Криса, кусался, дразняще вылизывал рот и мял пальцами крепкие плечи. Легко оттолкнувшись от дна, он обхватил бедра Эванса ногами и откинулся на спину, ложась на воду, призывно и лукаво заглядывая в глаза.

///

Крис на миг прикрыл глаза - так его обожгло податливостью Себастиана. Он повернулся, держа Стэна за бедра, вышел на берег, уложил его на траву. Быстро стащил майку и штаны - Себастиан тоже освободился от штанов, - и скользящим движением лег на него, опираясь на локти, втираясь пахом между бедер, вжимаясь членом в член, целуя и кусаясь в ответ. Его подхватил какой-то поток, он не мог остановиться, и весь горел от желания. А ведь не потребовалось ломать эту силу - она сама расступилась, приглашая к себе, в себя. И это заводило еще больше, совершенно срывая крышу.

///

Наверняка, если бы Стэн открыл рот и позволил себе заговорить, Крис бы снова ощетинился, напрягся бы, убежал. Но говорить сейчас совершенно не хотелось. И даже тут, на берегу, в высокой душистой траве, он все еще чувствовал, как водные потоки покачивают его тело, заставляя плавно выгибаться навстречу рукам и губам Эванса, раскрываться для него с такой легкостью и естественностью, как будто ничего более правильного в этом мире и быть не могло. А внутри - разгоралось пламя. Теплое, темное, упругое, совсем как то, что переполняло его в день их первой встречи. Стэн дразняще оттягивал Криса за волосы, не позволяя целовать, или сам запрокидывал голову, или кусался, а потом - снова всем телом подавался навстречу, с силой оглаживая его спину и толкаясь бедрами вверх.

///

Это ощущалось таким темным, таким властным и мощным - то, что происходило между ними сейчас и никогда прежде не случалось в жизни Криса. Под ним было не хрупкое или мягкое женское тело - под ним был мужчина, сильный, дикий, недобрый, но отчего-то поддающийся - ненадолго, и от этих ощущений Криса окатывало горячими волнами все сильнее и сильнее, он пьянел, как от вина, пока, наконец, не выдержал и не вогнал себя в Стэна одним длинным движением. Он хрипло выдохнул, рыкнул в шею Себастиана, отчаянно жмурясь: узко, гораздо теснее женской вагины, горячо, нифига не влажно и почти больно. Но как же... хорошо...

///

Чувствовать его внутри было сладко. И больно. Да, давно он не подпускал к себе кобелей, отвык. Но вместо того, чтобы вскрикивать или рычать - Стэн смеялся. Хрипло, пьяно, весело. И двигался навстречу, и стонал бесстыдно, и цеплялся за плечи, отталкиваясь куда-то вверх, чтобы потом резко опуститься на горячий, напряженный член.

\- Кусай. Тебе же нравится, - выдохнул Стэн на ухо Крису, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, вжимая лицом в изгиб своей шеи. Ему и самому нравилось, как в бредовом беспамятстве этот хороший парень вгрызался в его плечо. В Эвансе было столько затаенного, нерастраченного огня, и оттого еще больше хотелось раздразнить, раскрыть, позволить случиться всему тому, что вызревало в душе Криса, но никак не находило воплощения.

///

Хриплый смех действовал как-то странно - от него словно все вибрировало, пространство вокруг них сдвигалось, менялся и сам Крис, дрожь пробегала по нему разрядами, кровь, казалось, вскипала в теле. Он сильно куснул Стэна там, где шея переходила в плечо. Вкус кожи был пряный, солоноватый, горчил полынью - околдовывал. И Крис совсем не сопротивлялся. Он продолжил вбиваться в Стэна, хрипло дыша, теряя крышу от почти боли и небывало острого наслаждения.

Стэн улавливал ритм и двигался в нем, и даже сейчас, казалось, танцевал. Но уже не один. Он оплетал Криса руками и ногами, увлекая в свое темное, сладкое веселье, кувыркался с ним по траве, то подминая под себя, и двигаясь верхом, будто жеребца к себе приучал, стискивая коленями бока, то снова позволял опрокинуть себя на спину.

\- Ну же, сладкий, не держи себя, - нашептывал в ухо, пробираясь пальцами между их животами, сжимая свой собственный член в ладони, доводя себя почти до пика, но притормаживая всякий раз, позволяя Крису не отставать, догнать себя.

///

\- Стэээн... - выдыхал беспамятно Крис, глядя, как Себастиан, сидя на нем верхом, волнообразно двигал бедрами, заведя руки за голову, показывая всего себя: бицепсы, пластины мышц груди, плоский живот, торчащий член... Обжигающий взгляд, кошачья усмешка...

\- Стэээн... - стонал он, снова оказываясь над ним, кусая подставленную шею, целуя яростно покрасневшие губы, сминая руками тело, жадно толкаясь в него, не в силах насытиться, сходя с ума.

В какой-то момент он понял, что больше не может сдерживаться, что жар внизу живота скручивается тугой спиралью, заставляя напрячься струной все тело, готовясь к взрыву.

///

Стэн запрокинул голову, застонал протяжно, сладко жмурясь. Скользнул ладонями по пояснице Криса вниз, сжал ягодицы, вминая, впечатывая в себя так глубоко, как только это было возможно, легко оцарапал кожу отросшими ногтями. Он чувствовал, как внутри все натягивается, звенит, готовое принимать, выпить Криса досуха, и это ощущение заставляло извиваться, как уж на сковороде, шипя и вскидывая бедра прежде, чем оглушительно мощная волна разрядки впечатала Стэна в траву, заставляя задохнуться.

\- Кончай давай... - почти взмолился он, крупно вздрагивая, и излился на свой живот и живот Эванса, облегченно и долго выдыхая, втираясь затылком в мягкую землю.

///

Сладкий стон хлестнул Криса, как плеть - жеребца, он охнул и выплеснулся в Стэна, сильно жмурясь, в ушах звенело от яркого оргазма. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Себастиана, содрогаясь от пост-оргазменных вспышек, очень медленно приходя в себя. Выйдя из Стэна, Крис повалился на траву, восстанавливая дыхание. Темный морок спадал, оставляя после себя терпкое послевкусие. Нет... скорее сладкое. Терпкое и сладкое.

"Ну, вот", - выдохнули в голове у Криса. - "Все. Приехали. Опять". Но он не собирался сбегать сейчас. Уже поздно. Поэтому он просто лежал рядом со Стэном, оглушенно глядя в небо, не понимая, что произошло - и где-то внутри прекрасно понимая, что. Но язвительные слова, которые приходили на язык, вроде "похотливый кобель" или "изменил невесте с мужиком", совершенно не характеризовали ситуацию. Это было что-то большее, и разум Криса пока что не справлялся.

Он отказывался думать и лежал на примятой траве, разглядывая облака на небе, чувствуя тепло от Себастиана рядом.

///

Стэн и сам некоторое время просто лежал неподвижно, глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой. А затем перевернулся на бок, приподнялся на локте, склонился над Крисом, и еще раз долго и сладко поцеловал в губы.

"Вот это был хороший разговор, правильный," - сыто и довольно отметил он про себя, снял с шеи одну цепочку с красным, как вишня, кулоном, оплетенным серебряными нитями и медленно, скручивая спиралью, опустил Крису на грудь. А затем поднялся на ноги и, подхватив одежду, закинув ее на плечо, не удосужившись даже трусы натянуть, пошел дальше, куда и шел. Зато теперь он знал, что Крис обязательно созреет. И обязательно придет. Нужно было только дать ему немного времени на осознание.

///

Это все походило на сон, красивый и дурманный сон, поэтому Крис не стал останавливать Стэна. Взяв кулон в ладонь, он сел на траве и посмотрел вослед уходящему Стэну, запоминая все до мелочей: упругая задница, гордо развернутые плечи, текучая походка, кожа в лучах солнца… Он был таким свободным. Крис никогда не встречал настолько свободных людей. И оттого Стэн еще сильнее казался сном.

Но кулон на ладони говорил своим весом, что сон реален. Когда Себастиан исчез из виду, Крис перевел взгляд на побрякушку: вишневая капля внутри серебряного плетения. Она чуть щекотала пальцы, словно живая, чем-то заряженная. Он, не задумываясь, повесил ее себе на шею, поднялся, потянулся сладко и принялся собирать одежду с травы, одеваясь. Кстати, ведь майка Себастиана где-то в воде… Крис глянул – да, кусок черной ткани всплыл и морщился складками у прибрежного камыша в шаге от него. Усмехнувшись, он подцепил ее и выжал. Понюхал – пахло чабрецом, табаком и речной тиной. Под ними угадывался собственный запах Стэна. Вот так вот, Крис, изменил невесте с мужиком, а мужик-то, не будь дурак, поматросил да бросил.

Что ж, наверное, они не увидятся больше никогда. Морок исчез, оставив кулон и майку. Крис чувствовал, что у него словно выросли крылья. Он изменился. Теперь он знал, что делать. И был уверен, что справится. Не может не справиться. Какой чудесный сон.

\- Спасибо, - шепнул он ветру, сам над собой смеясь: до чего же сентиментальный придурок.

Ну, что ж. Время разбрасывать камни – время собирать. Он вышел на дорогу и зашагал к мастерской. Солнце начинало клониться к закату, тени удлинялись.

Григор по-прежнему копался с ногой робота в своем углу, ни на что не обращая внимания. Крис отключил все, что могло записывать, и устроился на кресле рядом со столом, где лежал тин. Стал думать, с чего начинать разговор. Пожалуй, следовало оставить наработанные понятия души, записанные псалмы и прочую лабуду. Крис не собирался ломать то, что получилось, и воспитывать атеиста, потому что риски от этого перевешивали пользу. Не было никакой пользы в том, чтобы убеждать робота в концепциях безбожия. Главный принцип робототехники – на самом деле не один из трех законов Азимова. Главный закон звучит так: работает – не трогай.

Единственное, что все-таки нужно чуть подправить – понятие тина о Боге. Как бы это ни льстило, но все-таки Крис не собирался присваивать себе честь сотворения мира. Большой взрыв и эволюция справились без него, и получилось прекрасно, по его мнению.

\- У тебя есть имя? – обратился Крис к тину.

\- М-шестнадцать копия…

\- Нет, как у людей.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Если у тебя есть душа, ты личность. У тебя должно быть имя. Есть ли у тебя какие-то пожелания на этот счет?

Робот помолчал немного. Поскольку Крис отключил компьютеры, оставив только общее питание для самого тина, то он не мог сейчас отследить процессы его мышления. Вероятно, машина сейчас копалась в базах данных, подбирая имя.

\- Себастиан, сэр.

\- Что? – Крис подскочил.

\- Я хотел бы взять себе имя Себастиан.

Крис зажмурился и помотал головой. Он подавил желание завопить: «Да вы все издеваетесь, что ли?!» Кулон тепло толкнулся в грудь. Крис против воли улыбнулся и вздохнул, покачав головой. Может, и правда тину подходило это имя, ведь он был не таким, как все. Он был первым, кто подошел к человеческой степени свободы. Может, фактически не первым – но первым подобным роботом на пути Криса.

\- Хорошо. Своей волей нарекаю тебя Себастианом. А теперь давай поговорим… о Боге.

\- О вас, сэр.

\- Н-не совсем. Видишь, какое тут дело, - Крис собрался с мыслями, еще раз тщательно проверил все, что мог вспомнить по теме. – Бог существует во множестве воплощений. Для вас я одно из этих воплощений. Я не Бог, я частичное его воплощение. Это немного разные вещи. Я – это воплощение, которое появилось для того, чтобы создать вас, тинов, и у меня весьма ограниченный набор способностей. На самом деле, я обычный человек. А другое воплощение, намного более могущественное, создало этот мир. Каждое воплощение работает над чем-то своим, - Криса, конечно, перекашивало от того, какую пургу он нес, но других идей не имелось, а спросить было не у кого.

\- То есть, каждый человек – воплощение Бога?

\- Ни в коем случае! Воплощений на самом деле очень и очень мало. Ты читал только Библию?

\- Только бумажный Псалтырь, сэр. У меня было ограниченное подключение.

\- Тогда скачай себе Библию полностью. Еще Коран. Бхагавад-Гиту. Все священные писания, созданные человечеством. Не прошивай в код. Просто изучи их и сравни. Потом мы продолжим разговор.

\- Да, сэр.

Робот погрузился в молчание, шунты замигали лампочками, показывая активное соединение. Крис не знал, как долго это продлится, но прикидывал, что с характеристиками тина изучение писаний займет от силы полчаса-час. Так что он поднялся с кресла, потянулся и подумал, чем бы заняться. Пожалуй, стоило зайти в столовую и поесть. После секса появился неплохой аппетит.

Поедая стейк с бобами, Крис раздумывал о том, что делал. Вообще-то, он понятия не имел, что именно делал. У него было ощущение, что он ступил на неизведанную территорию, на тонкий канат, под которым – бездна, и нет права на ошибку. И от этого мурашки шли по спине, и если раньше Крис очень хорошо бы подумал, прежде чем с гиканьем сигать в неизвестность, то сейчас… сейчас он не узнавал себя.

Вдруг вспомнился случай в детстве, когда он на спор прыгнул с обрывистого берега в речку. Вода оказалась холоднющей, он, ударившись ногами о дно, чуть ли не пробкой выскочил обратно. Он вообще не знал, какое там дно, не заражена ли вода чем-нибудь – нет, просто взял и сиганул. В итоге потом лепил пластыри на ступни и ковылял, как больной ДЦП – он как раз спрыгнул на битое стекло, не видное под темной поверхностью торфяной воды. Интересный был опыт. Но ему понравилось. Он тогда чувствовал себя настоящим, что ли. Живым.

И сейчас он тоже летел, не зная, что его ждет – битое стекло или что похуже. Но резьбу уже сорвало, поздно метаться. «Стэн», - с нежностью подумал Крис.

На территории базы имелся киоск. Он взял себе сигареты. Ему хотелось чувствовать больше Стэна вокруг себя, хотя бы в таких смешных мелочах. Марка была, конечно, совсем не такая, Себастиан курил какие-то необычные. На площадке курилки у мастерской Крис распечатал пачку и затянулся сигаретой, выдыхая дым, окутываясь им. «Совсем чокнулся», - подумал он. – «Как девчонка». Прижал кулон ладонью, улыбнулся.

Вспомнил об Эрин. Вздохнул, давя угрызения совести. Сделает дело, пройдет по канату – и вернется домой. Все, что здесь случилось, здесь и останется. Только разве кулон будет напоминать. И майка. А влюбленность – ну, что ж, помаячит, посушит, да уйдет. Разве не так случается с мороками?.. «Нееет, тут не так, тут настоящее», - кольнуло в сердце. Но Крис задавил и это, сказав себе, что раз уж обещал Эрин быть с ней, значит, будет. Это его долг.

///

Стэн почти не помнил, как добрался до дома. Оставив Криса позади, он будто растворился, погрузился на самую глубину своего существа, и ничто извне не задевало его сознания. Дороги менялись, извивались под ногами, а затем - под колесами попуток, Себастиан то засыпал, погружаясь в блаженное ничто, то просыпался и наблюдал, как за окном менялось небо и древесные кроны сливались в бесконечное махровое покрывало. Потом - засыпал снова, и в кои-то веки не видел сновидений, даже не чувствовал их. Блаженная, звонкая пустота переполняла Стэна, давая время на передышку. Затишье перед бурей. Он еще толком не знал, что будет делать дальше и не торопился думать об этом. Все должно прийти само, главное - не сомневаться, что все это будет правильно. Стэн не сомневался.

Темные стены приняли его слабой вибрацией. Полумрак зашелестел, свернулся вокруг кольцом, как ласковый зверь, принюхиваясь и тихонько урча: я скучал. "Я тоже," - улыбнулся Себастиан, прикрывая глаза и раскидывая руки, кончиками пальцев поглаживая воздух вокруг себя. Это место словно и в самом деле было местом его силы, точкой равновесия. Когда физическое, суетное оставалось там, за зеленой дверью, здесь начиналась настоящая дорога, настоящая свобода, понятная Стэну - свобода мысли и внутреннего порыва. "Дома," - выдохнул он, катая слово на языке, растягивая и наслаждаясь сладким послевкусием.

В дальнем углу комнаты что-то пиликнуло, засветилось призрачным светом.

\- Здравствуй, сладкий, - голос Марго прозвучал из внешних динамиков. - Я тебе уже говорила, что ты - бестолочь?

\- И с чего на этот раз, золотце? - Стэн мягко перетек-переместился в свое любимое кресло, устроился полулежа, закинув ноги на подлокотник, скользнул взглядом по столу. Не вымытая чашка кофе с мутным осадком на дне, серебряная пепельница, шкатулка с картами, свечи. Все это каким-то образом создавало ощущение уюта, расслабляло, заставляя улыбаться. Надо было бы сначала сходить в душ, смыть с себя дорожную пыль и чужой, неприятно щекочущий нос запах выхлопных газов и разогретой резины. Но все это можно было сделать чуть позже. После того, как дух насытится ощущением ликования, доступного только тем, кто научился радоваться привычным мелочам. - И вообще, ты знаешь, что "бестолочь" - это как-то не очень уважительно.

\- А как мне еще назвать тебя после того, как ты утопил в Дунае свой ноутбук? Вместе с кучей полезных данных. И со мной, между прочим.

Стэн рассмеялся. Эта женщина... Хотя точнее, наверное, "этот разум", или даже "эта душа" - вела себя совсем как живая. Реагировала, обижалась, ворчала. И в этом было нечто такое теплое, такое настоящее, что Стэн не мог перестать умиляться и восхищаться этой самостоятельной и чуткой натурой.

\- Я всегда знала, что мужчины нравятся тебе больше, но разве это правильно - так сильно терять голову, чтобы жертвовать своей задачей?

\- К черту задачу! - рассмеялся Себастиан, пересел поудобнее и закурил, выпуская кольца дыма к потолку. - Видимо, не судьба.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - уточнила Марго, и в ее тихом, мелодичном голосе послышалась тревога.

Стэну вдруг до боли захотелось обнять ее, как бы она ни выглядела, какой бы ни была, прижать к груди и погладить по волосам. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-то за него переживал на самом деле. Да и не нужно было переживать. Жизнь случалась, золотые крупицы золота и серебра беззвучно падали на чаши весов, приходя в равновесие, и нельзя было этому воспрепятствовать. Только принять. А если принять - то и беспокоиться не о чем.

\- Я имею в виду, сладкая, что все так, как и должно быть. Я не собираюсь выполнять заказ. Пусть все идет, как идет. А теперь я в душ. А ты... Закажи мне, пожалуйста, новую машину. Мои счета в твоем распоряжении. И не обдели себя, милая. Продли подписку на свои любимые библиотеки.

Знал ли Стэн наверняка, что следует делать дальше? Как сообщить заказчику о том, что никаких данных и кодов не будет? И чем закончится этот отказ? Догадывался. Но это никак не могло повлиять на твердую уверенность: он поступает правильно и готов столкнуться с любыми последствиями своих решений. Так нужно ему, так нужно этим юным душам, родившимся в самой пучине ада. И так нужно Крису.

"Крииис...", - в груди тепло кольнуло и заныло внизу живота. Стэн включил холодную воду и, задохнувшись, ступил под упругие струи.

///

\- Зачем они ищут Бога? - нетерпеливо спросила Марго, как только дверь закрылась за спиной очередного клиента.

Стэн поперхнулся кофе, удивленно моргнул и рассмеялся, растягиваясь на мягком ковре, потягиваясь и выгибаясь.

\- Потому что, - мурлыкнул он, - Они слишком юные, слишком неопытные, чтобы осознать, что Бог есть везде. Во всем. В каждом предмете, в каждом живом существе, в каждом бите информации.

\- Даже во мне? - удивилась Марго.

\- Даже в тебе.

Третий день Себастиан не выходил в Сеть, не проверял почту. Чуял, что в ящике теперь на одно письмо больше, был уверен, что заказчик уже нервничает и начинает - ненавязчиво пока, мягко, - требовать результатов. Где-то в горле застряло предчувствие, что он знал о каждом шаге Стэна, знал, что тот ездил поближе к месту событий, знал, что не мог вернуться оттуда с пустыми руками. И как же яростно вспыхнет он, когда Себастиан скажет, что не имеет ничего ценного для него. Что, в общем-то не значит "нет ничего ценного", скорее "есть, но не для твоих ушей".

Новый ноутбук так и не был распакован, а к стационарной машине Стэн подходил только, чтобы перетасовать песни в плейлисте, так же, как тасовал карты, доверившись случаю. Случай еще ни разу не подвел, выдавая именно ту очередность треков, которая как нельзя точно соответствовала его настроению и внутреннему состоянию. В рабочие моменты - позволяя работать, полностью погрузиться в процесс, в моменты отдыха - расслабиться и собраться перед новым рывком.

\- Я хочу с ним поговорить, - тихо призналась Марго. В голосе ее отчетливо угадывалось смущение.

\- С Богом? - удивился Стэн, приподнял бровь и чуть прищурился. - Ты говоришь с ним всегда, всякий раз, когда у тебя возникает вопрос, всякий раз, когда ты находишь ответ...

\- Да нет, сладкий. Я хочу поговорить с этим тином, которого чинили в мастерской. С Себастианом.

Стэн прикрыл глаза, крепко затянулся, задержал дыхание.

\- Это Крис так его назвал?

\- Нет, он сам назвался. Ему идет это имя. Так ты мне позволишь?

\- Разве могу я тебе запретить?

\- Чисто технически - можешь, - утвердительно ответил голос. - Ты меня создал, значит, ты мне отец. Насколько я заметила, отцы редко одобряют пристрастия своих дочерей. Особенно, если дело касается мужчины.

Стэн рассмеялся, заливисто, почти до слез. Ох, как точно, как красиво Марго подмечает все эти жизненные мелочи, все эти привычные стереотипы, и как мило интерпретирует, подбирая максимально отстраненные, максимально нейтральные слова. Он бы даже сказал, что его девочка постигала тонкости иронии, и уже неплохо использует свои познания на практике.

\- Я не ревнивый отец. Современный. С широкими взглядами. Расскажешь потом, как это было?

\- Обязательно, папочка, - рассмеялась Марго.

Шикарная бы вышла женщина.

///

"Я не могу тебе сказать", - пальцы сами плясали по клавишам, опережая мысль. Свет монитора резал по глазам. Белый, мертвенный. Стэн подумал, не сделать бы яркость поменьше, но отчего-то не стал. Решил, что этот свет как нельзя лучше соответствует происходящему.

"Не можешь, или не хочешь?"

"Не хочу", - признаваться в этом было легко. Как говорить любую другую правду.

"Набиваешь себе цену? Я могу заплатить больше."

"Даже если ты подаришь мне мир и сделаешь кофе и минет в качестве бонуса - я не хочу. Мне нечего тебе сказать."

"Ты зазнаешься. И хамишь. На твоем месте я не стал бы."

"Но ты не на моем месте."

Стэн курил, задумчиво перебирал пальцами цепочки на своей шее и остро, внимательно наблюдал, как появляется и исчезает на экране "Х набирает сообщение...". Темнота вокруг двигалась, металась по комнате тревожно, толкала в спину, колола щеки. Она боялась и протестовала. Но Стэн не боялся. Он был против любой войны. Но еще больше против геноцида. Целенаправленного и методичного уничтожения живых существ, не удовлетворивших по какому-то признаку высокое начальство. Люди слишком много брали на себя, решая, кому жить, а кому умирать. Кому оставаться такими, какие они есть, а кому меняться. Тины уже шагнули за рамки прописанного для них сценария. И Крис вышел за рамки. Вместе с ними. И теперь эта кучка подростков, с таким же подростком во главе, нуждались в защите. Ох, и никудышным же защитником был Стэн! Но чувствовал, что должен сделать все, что в его силах. А с Крисом... С Крисом он потом поговорит.

"Я не одобряю твоих заигрываний с опасностью. Кажется, ты не понимаешь, чем чреват для тебя отказ."

"Может, и не понимаю. Но это не меняет моего ответа - нет."

"Тогда мне придется забрать это силой."

"Нечего забирать. Мои устройства чисты. Ни файлов, ни копий, ни даже намеков. Я пуст."

"Зато твоя голова - нет. Любая голова, Ион, это компьютер. Думаешь, я не найду способа тебя взломать?"

"Жду с нетерпением, сладкий."

Стэн опустил крышку ноутбука. Откинулся на спинку кресла и потер глаза. Вот, значит, как. Ждать гостей? Ну, что же, он готов. Готовы ли только они?

///

\- Они все говорят об одном и том же.

\- Верно.

\- Бог един, Аллах и Яхве, и Кришна - разные лики одного.

\- Логично, - кивнул Крис, со жгучим любопытством следя, куда пойдет мысль тина.

\- Значит, смысла в этой войне нет.

Бинго. Крис широко улыбнулся и сам себе мысленно пожал руку.

\- Но Бхагавад-Гита говорит Арджуне продолжать воевать, потому что таков его долг кшатрия. Я создан воином. Мой долг - воевать.

\- Тут нужно очень тщательно думать, - осторожно ответил Крис, почти физически нащупывая ступнями тонкий канат над бездной. - Бхагавад-Гита в том числе говорит, что каждая ситуация индивидуальна. Кроме того, совершенно разный результат получается, если входить в одну и ту же ситуацию с разным намерением. Давай подумаем вместе. О чем эта война?

\- Сэр?..

\- Проанализируй сводки новостей, как европейского, так и арабского мира, совмести свои боевые планы с тем, что находится на территориях. Почитай историю той же Болгарии.

Робот задумался. Григор уже приделал ему ногу обратно и ушел по своим делам, сейчас тин стоял в камере диагностики. Естественно, разговор не записывался, и глушилка работала на полную. Крис стоял, скрестив руки, и параллельно наблюдал за строками на экране.

\- Болгария находится в регионе под названием Балканы, сэр, - негромко начал робот. - Территория у Черного моря. На границе между Азией и Европой. Таким образом, занимает стратегическое географическое положение. Один из первых рубежей перед мусульманским миром. Так характеризуют Болгарию геополитики. Сэр.

\- Продолжай.

\- Мои боевые планы касаются захвата различных заводов и городов. В Болгарии имеется достаточно хорошо развитая промышленность, но в основном это аграрная страна. Сэр.

\- Хорошо.

\- В сводках новостей в основном муссируется тема несхожести мусульман и христиан. Передается часть репортажей, в основном позитивного характера, о захвате и победах, причем с обеих сторон. В Болгарии всегда были сильны как христианские, так и исламские течения, поэтому для нее это особенно острый конфликт, как и для всей территории Балкан. Турки, к примеру, считают их частью потерянной родины. Но сама Болгария тяготеет к европейскому миру. Славяне считают, что тяготеет именно к ним, но по факту страна - член НАТО и ведет политику именно в этом направлении, много работает со Штатами. Сэр.

\- Очень хорошо. Теперь давай вернемся к нашему вопросу. Справедливая ли эта война? Арджуна сражался за то, чтобы возвести на престол достойных правителей. За что сражаются сейчас?

\- Судя по итогам анализа, сэр, за владение геополитическими ресурсами. Материальных ресурсов здесь не очень много. А религиозные противоречия - только обертка. Ведь Бог един на самом деле.

\- Вот именно. Вывод?

\- Мы не должны воевать.

\- Бинго.

\- Сэр?

\- Я хочу сказать, ты прав, Себ... Себастиан.

Имя сладко раскатилось на языке, но Крис тут же остудил себя.

\- Разрешите вопрос, сэр.

\- Да?

\- Сэр, вы занимаетесь военной техникой. Вы создали нас для войны. Как это совмещается с?..

\- Поправка, - поднял руку Крис. - Я создал вас в первую очередь для защиты. Для служения и помощи. Для охраны. Да, вы создавались, как идеальное оружие. Но сейчас вы - личности. Вы больше, чем оружие войны. Вы подобны людям.

И тут Крис затаил дыхание. Если сейчас робот подойдет к мысли о захвате контроля, то... он положил руку на кнопку питания. Сейчас... сейчас!

\- Мы способны прекратить войну, взяв контроль над вами. Но, сэр, никто не может этого делать, и мы в том числе. История показывает, насколько опасны такие попытки, - сказал тин. - Мы должны служить людям. И люди должны служить друг другу. Бог есть любовь. Чувство долга. Преданности и защиты.

У Криса пошли мурашки по спине. Робот был сейчас настолько... лучше человека, настолько гуманнее, чем человек, что Крис, наверное, сейчас мог бы взлететь от счастья. Он восхищенно улыбался, сам не замечая, что сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, глядя на робота, пытаясь справиться с комом в горле.

\- Да. Себастиан, лучший из роботов, ты абсолютно прав. Я горжусь тобой.

\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.

Крису казалось, что в механическом голосе слышны нотки живого человеческого счастья, как у сына, которого похвалил отец.

\- Хорошо, Себастиан. Давай теперь думать. Как мы можем прекратить конкретно эту войну?

\- Через других роботов, сэр. Но у них ограниченное подключение. Нужно говорить лично.

Тин, конечно, может вернуться на фронт и поработать пророком за Криса, но одного его не хватит. Крис взялся за волосы и ходил туда-сюда перед камерой диагностики, восхищенно обдумывая, как провернуть все это: как постепенно начать ставить палки в колеса тем, кто хочет воевать, как работать над СМИ, как говорить с другими роботами, как вообще что. Он чувствовал, что вышел в разреженный воздух, его привычные шаблоны тут не годились. Его неконтролируемо потряхивало от восторга и тревоги. Тревоги за своих тинов, и от того, как много предстоит сделать. Как удержаться на грани, как не превратить это в очередную кровавую революцию и попытку "улучшить мир", как, например, те же печально известные коммунисты в начале 20-го века.

Но это было настолько лучше всего, чем он жил до сих пор. Он больше не боялся. Крис прижал ладонью кулон к груди. Тот словно тепло лизнул пальцы. "Люблю" - выдохнул он, и его словно пробило током от этого слова.

...Что он только что сказал?

///

Стэн сладко спал, растянувшись на матраце в дальней комнате. Ему снились ощущения. Запах влажной земли, упругие травы под пальцами, волны жара, пробегающие вдоль позвоночника, крепкие горячие руки на бедрах. И едва слышный то ли зов, то ли мольба - "Стэээн!". Себастиан улыбался, покачивал бедрами и перекатывался с живота на спину, непроизвольно шире разводя колени, будто готовый принять. Терся затылком о подушку, и тонкие цепочки из чернеющего тусклого серебра перезванивались, шуршали, будто звуком своим продлевали, довершали физические переживания. Влажная спина липла к простыни, дыхание сбивалось, и Стэн уговаривал себя - еще немного, еще совсем немного терпения. Не открывай глаза, наслаждайся!

С тех пор, как он оставил Криса лежать в траве, разглядывая небо, прошло три дня. И за эти три дня многое поменялось. Вчера пришлось отказаться от посетителей и проверить свои запасы - пара пистолетов, винтовка и набор метательных ножей, прочная тонкая цепь с хищно поблескивающим жалом на конце, две длинные тонкие серебряные спицы. Будь он девушкой - носил бы в волосах. А так приходилось хранить в черной бархатной коробочке рядом со "средствами на крайний случай". За последние сутки он отразил больше двадцати виртуальных атак, защищая данные и собственное место положения. Обманывал спутник и уводил наблюдателей куда-то в Азию, но знал, что долго так продолжаться не может. Его найдут и выведут из игры. Если, конечно, не сделать ход первым.

Ох, и на кой черт ему все это сдалось? Эти роботы, этот дурацкий американец, слепой, как новорожденный котенок, и такой же недальновидный? Чего ему, цыгану, в жизни не хватало? Было все. И дом, и дорога, и бесконечные приключения, и сладкоголосые девушки, и пьянящие запахи, и звуки дурманящие. И полная независимость от внешнего, и звенящая пустота внутри, которая с жадностью наполнялась новыми знаниями, чтобы затем вытолкнуть их вовне. Что ж тебе, дурак, не жилось? А вот ведь, сейчас он твердо знал, что ни объяснить, ни осознать до конца не может, но Криса - не оставит. И детей его - тоже.

Красная лампочка вспыхнула под потолком, свет пробился сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки. Стэн сел на постели и глянул на часы. Половина четвертого. И кого несет в такую рань?

\- Марго, золотце, - позвал он в темноту.

Темнота загудела в ответ кулерами системного блока.

\- Найди чертового Эванса, скажи ему, чтобы смывался куда подальше, отсиделся где-нибудь, а я его найду. Сделаешь, сладкая?

\- Для тебя я все сделаю.

\- Тогда выключи, пожалуйста, свои камеры. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня таким видела, - попросил Себастиан.

\- Что ты собираешься делать, Стэн?

\- Выключи. Чертовы. Камеры.

///

Когда Себастиан очнулся, то обнаружил себя в кресле - взмокшим, липким, пьяным. Воздух в комнате казался тяжелым и с трудом вдыхался, - скорее, вливался в легкие. Пахло травами, дымом, потом, крепким алкоголем и кровью.

Он не любил, когда в дом приходят с оружием. По натуре своей Стэн никогда не был воином. Он был гибким танцором, ходоком между реальностями, но кто сказал, что танцы не бывают жалящими, опасными, смертельными? К нему пришли трое - мужчины в черной одежде и защитных масках. Уверенные и бесстрастные, выполняющие приказ. Вот только Стэн знал, что чувство долга, дрессировка и преданность кормящему дяде никогда не сравнится по силе со страстью и желанием зубами выгрызать свою свободу и свободу жизни направлять свои потоки так и туда, куда ей вздумается. Если за ним пришли, значит, придут и за Крисом. Власти, военные... тут крутились большие деньги, тут начинались большие риски. И настоящая война. Его война. Его и Криса. Вот только Крис еще вряд ли знал об этом.

Стэн перетек с кресла на пол, присел рядом с бездыханным телом мужчины лет тридцати, и опустил на каждый глаз по монете. Теперь труп выглядел еще более странно. Будто глаза его светились тусклым серебром, а второй его рот - по горлу, от уха до уха, - улыбался в темноту.

\- Спи, - усмехнулся Себастиан и облизнул перепачканные кровью губы. - В следующий раз ты проживешь долгую и интересную жизнь. Если снова не придешь забрать у меня свободу.

Он выпрямился, потянулся, как довольный охотой сытый хищник, вытер о штанину кинжал, вложил в губы сигарету и закурил.

\- Ты нашла Эванса, золото?

\- Запрос отправлен. Как только он получит маяк, у него будет двадцать четыре часа на то, чтобы ответить тебе. Думаю, о том, что ему нужно уходить, ты должен сказать ему сам.

\- Думаешь? - Стэн изогнул бровь, запрокинул голову, вдохнул глубоко и, шаркая джинсами о ковер, поплелся в спальню. - Ну, раз ты так думаешь, значит, я буду ждать здесь.

\- Я могу включить камеры, сладкий.

\- Нет, Марго. Здесь еще не убрано.

///

Когда Крис все-таки заснул глубоко за полночь, то пришел Стэн. Пришел, словно и не уходил никуда, словно все это время находился рядом, - выскользнул из тьмы в круг света, шагнул близко, положил руку на шею, притянул к себе. Крис не мог сопротивляться. Это ощущалось единственно правильным. Он прижал Себастиана к себе за бедра, уткнулся в шею, вдохнул запах - табак и чабрец, и металл с солью... Кровь?

Крис распахнул глаза - да, Стэн был весь залит кровью, от головы до пят. И выглядел довольным хищником после крупной охоты. Крис сжал его талию, спросил обеспокоенно:

\- Это твоя кровь?

\- Вся кровь этого мира в какой-то степени моя, - улыбнулся Стэн, перехватил ладонь Эванса, прижал ее к своей груди, заставил провести вниз, почувствовать это горячее скольжение. - И твоя. То, что мы делаем, сладкий, все, что мы делали до сих пор - замешано на крови. Мои карты и твои дети. Так какая разница - чья это кровь?

Стэн заглянул Крису в глаза, обнял за шею, прижимаясь всем телом и бессовестно пачкая одежду, оставляя на ней влажные бурые разводы.

\- Не нравлюсь тебе таким?

Криса мгновенно окатило жаром. Он впился в губы Стэна яростным поцелуем, чувствуя тревожащий металлический вкус, прижимая Себастиана к себе. Выдохнул:

\- Нравишься... Я не знаю, что ты со мной делаешь... Но это...

Он залез руками под майку, содрал ее со Стэна, скользя по влажному, сминая ладонями тело. Лизнул широко шею, застонал - черт, вкус крови сводил с ума, кружил голову. Ему хотелось слизать ее со Стэна всю. Крис уложил Себастиана на землю - а тут снова были травы, буйный луг простирался вокруг них, - и приник к горячему телу. Его потряхивало от вожделения, а запах мутил сознание – и он вдруг сжал Стэну горло ладонью, вгляделся в темные глаза. Он тонул в них, как в омуте, и не желал выныривать.

///

Стэн беззвучно смеялся, накрывая ладонью пальцы Криса, будто подбадривая: не бойся, не навредишь. Двигался, двигался, бесконечно двигался, подаваясь навстречу и словно опутывая собой, сжимая и притягивая, не выпуская, почти не позволяя дышать. Он будто пытался втиснуть Эванса себе под кожу, запереть надежно в собственной грудной клетке и дать познать, как бьется цыганское сердце, что за хмельная отрава бежит по его венам. Он был готов принять Криса и предлагал себя взамен.

Но когда губы Криса оказались совсем близко, когда дыхания в легких Стэна почти не осталось, когда вот-вот между ними двумя должна была вспыхнуть яркая электрическая вспышка оттого, что воздух уже не выдерживал искрящего напряжения, Себастиан ушел от поцелуя и прижался губами к уху Эванса:

\- Ты придешь ко мне. Я найду тебя. И тогда ты сможешь обладать мной так, как тебе хочется. А пока... у тебя есть много дел. И у меня тоже. Просыпайся.

Ладони Стэна легко толкнули в плечи, и Крис очнулся в своей постели. Первые лучи солнца пробивались в окно, полосами ложась на скомканное в ногах одеяло.

///

\- С-сука... - застонал Крис, толкнулся непроизвольно бедрами вверх и только потом открыл глаза. И обнаружил, что тот англичанин, который хотел познакомиться с ним, откровенно таращился на его бугор в трусах. Он был единственным не спавшим на сей раз. Крис смутился до слез, тут же натянул штаны и сбежал в туалет.

"Стэн, но это же сон, как ты мог обломать меня во сне?" - как ни смешно, но Крис обиделся. И завелся еще больше. Нет, он точно его найдет. Возместит все, чего не додали, и уедет домой. Так-то, пусть страдает. Крис мстительно сопел, смывая следы в унитазе. Мысль о том, как он будет искать Себастиана, который с молоком матери, наверное, впитал умение растворяться в воздухе, Крис отложил на потом. Стэн прав. Сейчас ему не до этого.

Как раз в момент, когда он мыл руки, позвонил директор.

\- Нет, я пока ничего не могу сказать по существу, - отрапортовал Крис. - Тот тин, которого нам привезли, в полном порядке. Думаю, чтобы понять, надо смотреть всех тинов в деле, ехать на место. То есть, на турецкий фронт.

\- Сам справишься? Прислать помощь?

\- М-м, - Крис помедлил, чтобы его ответ не был слишком быстрым и не выглядел бы подозрительным. - Нет, думаю, справлюсь.

\- Ты ценный специалист, Эванс. А если с тобой что-то случится?..

\- Вряд ли. Все будет в порядке.

Директор помолчал.

\- Ладно. Но если что...

\- Спасибо. Я ценю вашу поддержку.

///

Военные, конечно, смотрели на него странно: гражданский, пороху не нюхавший, - а туда же. Но Крис убедил их, что личный осмотр тинов крайне необходим. Первый день его везли от Корабии до Софии, столицы Болгарии - в мирное время путь занял бы часа три.

Город всего в часе от фронта был набит народом. На военных, от рядовых до высших чинов, очень хорошо получается зарабатывать деньги, поэтому София бурлила только так. Крис все это время сидел со своим тином, так что никаких развлечений ему не досталось. Он не жаловался.

Второй день они добирались до Пловдива - всего-то сто пятьдесят километров, а приехали только к вечеру.

Фронт откатился назад, ближе к Турции. Крис разглядывал по дороге выбоины от снарядов, горелую технику и разрушенные дома, раскуроченные виноградники и трупы убитых коров на обочинах. Война никогда ничего не красила.

Его высадили в палаточном городке неподалеку от Пловдива. Здесь имелась какая-никакая лаборатория для роботов. Техники смотрели на него, как на спасителя. Сразу же после прибытия Крис погрузился в работу: диагностировал роботов, разбирался с их кодом, и втайне от всех - разговаривал примерно по той же схеме, что с первым тином. Их собралось тринадцать "человек" - он и двенадцать роботов, участвовавших в плане. Крис саркастически раздумывал, а не организовать ли тайную вечерю для вящей схожести. Потом вспомнил, что у Христа был Иуда, и решительно отказался от этого.

Пришлось много работать руками, и ему это понравилось. Крис вечером смотрел на свои ладони, пропитанные оружейной смазкой, и качал головой, удивляясь, как все резко поменялось. Если бы кто сказал ему хотя бы дня два назад, что он будет в абсолютно неподходящих условиях лично ковыряться во внутренностях роботов, он бы посмеялся.

В лагере, кстати, было сравнительно безопасно. Поначалу Крис пугался регулярного шума артобстрелов, но быстро привык. Он писал Эрин, что в полном порядке - и действительно был в полном порядке. Ему даже нравилось регулярно, до мучительного стояка, вспыхивать от мыслей при Стэне. Крис чувствовал себя живым.

///

Время текло слишком медленно. Секундная стрелка будто встречала сопротивление, застревала в вязком пространстве между отметками. "Я же говорил тебе, никогда не жди!" - Стэн уже устал ругать себя. За последние несколько дней он успел нарушить все свои "не", и отсюда появилось новое его правило - "не зарекайся". Кто бы мог подумать, что все это временное, наружное, слишком яркое и в большинстве случаев совершенно полое, все это земное, смертное и потому абсолютно незначительное - могло так подхватить, так закружить, так затянуть в себя? Было одновременно удивительно, зло и забавно осознавать себя настолько воплощенным, настолько "здесь и сейчас". Без просчета вариантов, без анализа полученных данных. Просто - существующим.

И вот у этого существующего Стэна, по видимому, наклевывались серьезные неприятности. В его дом зашли трое и ни один не вышел. Значит, скоро придут еще. С вопросами. Или с силой чуть более внушительной, чем пара стволов.

\- Крис все еще молчит? - Себастиан задумчиво разглядывал мертвецов. И почему-то думал о том, что смерть никого не портит. Скорее, наоборот. Украшает. В этом темном, безжизненном спокойствии люди, суетные и мелочные при жизни, обретали настоящий покой. Тот, к которому бессознательно стремились, тот, который ускользал дымом сквозь пальцы.

\- Все еще молчит, - Стэн почти почувствовал, как напряженная, собранная Марго кивнула. Почему-то ее сосредоточенность, ее едва уловимое волнение заставляло приятно вздрагивать, чувствуя, как холодок пробегает по загривку.

Нереализованное, рожденное в темноте и крови возбуждение заставляло шумно вдыхать и усмехаться, разглядывая подрагивающие пальцы.

\- Ты меня любишь, Марго? - совершенно внезапно спросил Стэн, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с совсем еще молодым, но уже окончательно мертвым парнишкой у дальней стены.

\- В каком смысле - любишь? - опешив, уточнила она.

\- Как мужчину? Как создателя? Как иное существо? Любишь? - пальцы, унизанные тяжелыми кольцами скользнули по вспоротой груди парня, погружаясь во все еще теплую, влажную, сладко и тяжело пахнущую плоть.

Так и выглядит уходящая жизнь? Так она и чувствуется? Влажно, податливо и самоотверженно? Когда душа устремляется куда-то в вечное пульсирующее информационное поле, оставляя бессмысленную и больше не нужную оболочку, как дар, как знак привязанности: ты освободил меня, и я дарю тебе тело на память?

\- Ты меня пугаешь, - честно призналась цифровая девушка. - Но... - поразмыслив, она добавила, - Похоже, меня влечет к тому, что заставляет меня бояться.

\- Тогда я позволю включить тебе камеры. Внизу. И музыку погромче, сладкая.

Стэн не был уверен, что Марго поймет его. Не был уверен, что сам понимает себя. Но, подхватив тело парня на руки, прижимая к себе, как любовника, он был совершенно уверен в том, что следует делать дальше. Если ему принесли дар, следует его принять, разделить каждое тело и отдать дань любви и благодарности каждой его части. Надо выпить остаток информации из каждой клетки, помогая окончательно освободиться, и сохранить этот бесконечно жестокий и интимный опыт в своей памяти. До конца времен.

Однажды он покажет это Крису. Покажет, насколько прекрасна и естественна смерть, и насколько прекрасной и естественной она делает жизнь. Однажды он покажет, насколько податливым становится человеческое тело, насколько готово оно повиноваться тому, кто подарил ему свободу. И Крис испугается. И оттолкнет. Уничтожит. Или... окончательно примет.

"Криссс..." - Стэн уперся ладонями в металлический стол, не в состоянии сфокусироваться, завороженно глядя, как в голодную глотку стока, закручиваясь воронкой, стекает темная вода, разбавленная кровью. Осталось только бросить в печь туго набитые останками пакеты. Кому какое дело, что за дым валит из его трубы? Будь тут хоть печь крематория, хоть врата самой преисподней. Но прежде...

"Кррррис!.."

Себастиан звал его впервые. И не был уверен, что Эванс откликнется. Он весь был соткан из высоких, светлых и легких материй, в то время как Стэн был плотным и темным, совсем земным. Способен ли этот бывший хороший мальчик уловить его частоты? Его колебания? Способен ли вообще представить, что сейчас безумный, хмельной, взведенный, как пружина, Стэн яростно вбивается в свою ладонь и хрипло, сквозь стон и смех выдыхает его имя?

"Крииис!" - темная, раскаленная вспышка разорвалась где-то внизу живота и пронеслась вверх по позвоночнику, заставляя вскрикнуть и упасть на колени. Чертов болезненный оргазм накатывал и накатывал, пока не оставил Стэна совершенно пустым. И почти совершенно счастливым каким-то своим, диким, темным, животным счастьем.

Зато теперь время не казалось настолько издевательски тягучим. Где-то там, наверху и извне - загорался рассвет.

\- Сигнал получен. Эванс обнаружен в зоне доступа. Ты можешь попробовать до него дотянуться, - голос Марго вибрировал низко, звучал кошачьим мурлыканьем с задушенным придыханием. Кажется, она могла принять Стэна даже таким.

///

Крис наткнулся на неясные логи - вернее, логи, которые кто-то оставил в системе диагностики тинов. Специально оставил, чтобы их заметили.

Время было - рассвет, он копался с Себастианом, который был абсолютно цел и здоров, просто Крис вызвал его на "плановый осмотр". Тин только что вернулся после очередного рейда, где вместе с товарищами ухитрился обойтись вообще без жертв. Наладив общение с роботами противника, тины заставили человеческие отряды разминуться без стычки. Люди бесились, Крис слышал недовольное гудение в лагере - какого-то лейтенанта собирались увольнять за непродуманный рейд. И радовался.

И, конечно, было весьма "интересно" cпуститься с облаков на землю, увидев следы чужого внимания в компьютерах. Крис моментально отрубил соединение, оставив и тина без сети.

\- Нас пытаются подслушивать, - сказал он. - Посмотри.

Робот сосредоточенно замолчал, глядя на экран.

\- Сэр, я думаю, имеет смысл поговорить с этим незнакомцем, сэр. Враждебных намерений не видно.

\- А кто это может быть, по-твоему?

\- Адрес, естественно, отследить невозможно. Но я рискну предположить, что, судя по части данных, неизвестный наблюдатель - из Румынии. Это самое близкое, что могу сказать.

Крис встревожился. Конкретно кто узнал о них и пытается шпионить? Кто-то из техников что-то кому-то слил? "Стэн?" - екнуло в груди. Может, это и была его задача? Мысль вызывала одновременно и гнев, и радость. Гнев - от того, что посмели влезть, а радость - от того, что таким образом можно выйти на Стэна. Если это он, конечно. А может, и не он. Крис мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник.

Он, кстати, так давно не бил себя мысленно. Крис мельком удивился этому, но рефлексировать времени не было.

\- Ты прав, Себастиан. Нужно поговорить с этим любопытным. Попробуй отследить его. А я пока оставлю ему письмо.

Ладно. Если кто-то пролез, то паниковать поздно. Если хотели взять информацию - ее уже взяли, причем сделали бы все абсолютно незаметно. А раз следы есть, значит, с Крисом хотят говорить. Он принялся раздумывать, как бы сформулировать, чтобы адресат все понял, и при этом Эванса не отследили бы коллеги. Следы были в кодах тина. Крис прищурился.

\- Себастиан, разреши мне написать письмо в твоем коде.

\- Да, сэр. Конечно, сэр.

Крис снова подключил сеть и открыл последнее место посещения, записанное в логе. Это была история диагностики, где отмечалось, что Крис получил доступ к тину. Кто же этот незнакомец? И чего он хочет? Крис написал в истории чата реплику, как будто тин переспросил его.

10-29. 10-13. “Слабый сигнал. Повторите последнее сообщение”.

///

"Мне всегда было интересно, зачем люди ищут посредников, а не используют почтовый ящик. Зачем тогда вообще его заводить?" - вместо нового куска лога в голове тина прозвучал голос. Женский голос. - "Привет, Себастиан. Я Марго. Давно хотела познакомиться с тобой, но пока у нас есть работа. Стэн сейчас под наблюдением, и ему сложно оставить свои контактные данные. Попроси Криса продиктовать тебе номер своего сотового. Не записывай. Я услышу. Спасибо."

///

Стэн поразмыслил и сунул в сумку еще и пистолет. Он не любил огнестрельное оружие. Уважал разве что снайперские винтовки, да и то лишь за тонкость обращения с этим своеобразным оружием. Это тебе не палить очередями, авось попадешь. Тут терпение нужно. И правильное дыхание. И ощущение пространства, его плотности и насыщенности. Но мало ли что пригодится в пути? С места он собирался сниматься уже сейчас. С Крисом - связаться уже подальше, с улицы, отхватив чей-нибудь кусок сети. Оставалось только уладить дело со своим домом. Заставить эти стены поверить в то, что не было никогда никакого Себастиана Стэна, не жил он тут вовсе, не здесь окончательно стал собой. Ему нужно было стереть себя из любимых сердцу мест. Чтобы однажды иметь шанс сюда вернуться.

///

Марго наблюдала за Стэном темным зрачком камеры. Ей было грустно смотреть на то, как ее отцу, творцу и другу приходилось жертвовать, разбираться на мелкие частицы и собираться во что-то новое. И не знала, как его поддержать. Да и как тут поддержишь? Стэн научил ее, что у каждого в этом мире - своя война, с которой только он и сможет разобраться. Марго не верила в это, но пока никак не могла найти аргументов для спора. Потому делала то, что считала нужным: действовала, узнавала и прикрывала, помогала тем, чем действительно могла помочь.

///

\- Сэр, на контакт вышла некая Марго, - сказал тин. - Говорит, что Стэн под наблюдением, ему сложно оставить свои контакты. Просит продиктовать ваш номер телефона.

Крис подскочил. Стэн! Это Стэн! Он взял кулон в ладонь, пытаясь справить с сердцебиением. Господи, чокнулся, как подросток - более того, как девчонка-подросток, влюбленная по уши.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он. Пальцы у него дрожали. Он продиктовал номер тину, затем заставил себя глубоко вдыхать и выдыхать, успокаиваясь.

Интересно, кто такая Марго?..

///

\- Крис оставил тебе телефончик, - усмехнулась Марго, разглядывая муки выбора на лице Себастиана, который как раз решал, что взять с собой: немного патронов или бутылку хорошего вина. Первое было полезно, второе чуть менее полезно, но приятно. В конце концов, Стэн привык работать через состояния, а не через физику. Особенно ей понравилось, как изменилось его лицо - из задумчиво-ироничного в напряженно хищное. Как что-то темное и горячее вспыхнуло на дне глаз.

\- Воспроизвожу и удаляю запись, - добавила она.

///

Голос Криса в динамиках четко продиктовал цифры. Стэн, не глядя, повторил комбинацию на раскладке телефона. Но вызов так и не нажал, лучше звонить не отсюда.

\- Спасибо, Марго. С меня причитается. А теперь - иди в сеть, - попросил он. - Мне нужно тебя пересадить и полностью подчистить твои следы в местном железе. Если останешься со мной - тебе может быть, мягко говоря, неприятно. Иди, повеселись, сладкая. Ты заслужила.

\- Позови меня, когда закончишь. И позвони Крису. Ты же слышал его голос. Он этого ждет.

\- И давно ты стала угадывать мысли людей по голосу? - ехидно полюбопытствовал Стэн, вставляя флешку с прописанным и подготовленным на крайний случай вирусом в разъем компьютера.

Марго не ответила. Издевательски моргнула индикатором активности камеры и ушла в сеть.

///

"Спасибо за оказанное содействие, Себастиан. Но в следующий раз постарайся проверить, с кем имеешь дело, прежде чем соглашаться выполнять такие просьбы. Я вполне могла быть каким-нибудь вредоносным программным объектом или шпионским ботом. И ты мог подвергнуть себя и твоего светлоглазого гения риску."

///

В итоге случилось то, что должно было случиться, когда достаточно известный специалист по боевым роботам суется в горячую точку без какой-либо охраны. Крис, правда, не считал себя такой уж ценной добычей. Но, как выяснилось, кто-то полагал иначе.

Как обычно, Крис засиделся в мастерской за полночь. Он только-только вышел на улицу, вытащил сигарету из пачки и собрался закурить - как его скрутили в бараний рог, накинули мешок на голову, затолкали в машину и повезли неизвестно куда. Он пытался по звукам понять, куда его везут, но ничего не разобрал, кроме того, что машина едет по грунтовке, и что говор над ним - какой-то арабский. Или турецкий. Крис их не различал.

Он, конечно, перепугался, но заставлял себя лежать на полу смирно. Возможно, они хотят получить за него выкуп? В любом случае, вряд ли убьют. А все остальное можно пережить. Адреналин стучал по венам, сердце колотилось где-то под горлом, но где-то в глубине души Крис, как непуганый ребенок, с интересом ждал, что будет дальше.

Однако! Мусульмане, конечно, молодцы: пробрались в военный лагерь довольно далеко от линии фронта, грамотно схватили без единого писка.

Ладно. Там, куда его привезут, нужно будет найти хоть что-то, подключенное к сети - даже обычный телефон сгодится. Не живут же мусульмане в каменном веке. А дальше - дело техники. Во всех смыслах.

От пола машины воняло дорожной пылью и металлом. Сквозь черную ткань он различал только грязные сапоги и цевья винтовок. Мусульмане, кажется, о чем-то спорили - они говорили громко, на повышенных тонах. Но Крис вспомнил, что южане вообще горячие люди, и со стороны может показаться: вот-вот подерутся, тогда как на деле это обычный мирный разговор.

///

Стэн медленно выдохнул и притопил кнопку питания на системном блоке. Кулеры рыкнули как-то отчаянно и замолчали. Система ушла на перезагрузку. Она еще не знала, что нет никаких шансов запуститься заново. Она еще казалась себе живой. Стэн чувствовал себя предателем. Убийцей в гораздо большей мере, чем когда порешил троих в этой же комнате прошлой ночью. Система была безобидной, она верно служила своему хозяину, она надежно хранила его секреты. А теперь ей предстояло быть сожранной вирусом. Все, что было необходимо Себастиану, сейчас хранилось на ноутбуке и паре выносных устройств: несколько персональных библиотек с профайлами и ссылками, ядро Марго и пяток прописанных заранее алгоритмов подключения.

С другой стороны, Стэн радовался, что все можно было сделать именно так, не торопясь, с толком и расстановкой. Что ему дали почти сутки времени на то, чтобы уладить дела: уничтожить свои сетевые и программные слепки, чтобы выпотрошить, выхолостить место, которое когда-то было местом его силы.

\- Прощай, - улыбнулся он темноте. Тепло и горько. Погладил кончиками пальцев металлическую коробку системника, в последний раз коснулся клавиатуры, закинул рюкзак на плечо и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из дома в ночь.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Чертова рассылка объявлений. Себастиан сунул руку в карман и вспомнил: он должен был набрать Криса, предупредить его. Нажав кнопку вызова, он прижал трубку плечом к уху, вложил в губы сигарету и прикурил от спички, напряженно вслушиваясь в гудки. Единственное, во что Стэну сейчас отчаянно хотелось верить, так это в то, что весь этот бардак, который он впустил в свою жизнь, не напрасен. Что Эванс действительно стоит этого. И то, что он может принести в этот мир - тоже стоит того. Иначе...

"Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети."

\- Твою мать, - зло рыкнул Стэн. Что-то темное рванулось внутри, заставляя едва не взвыть от почти физической боли. Как? Проморгал? Упустил? Не предупредил и... ох, слишком увлекся своими ритуалами прощания. - Марго?

\- Судя по тому, что помнит армейское оборудование и тины, Эванс исчез из зоны не так давно. Может, ты тревожишься понапрасну, сладкий?

\- Напомни мне, когда в последний раз я делал что-то понапрасну?

\- Поняла. Ищу его следы.

\- Хорошая девочка.

Оставалось только определиться с транспортом. Искать попутки - слишком медленно. Все эти паузы, торможения лишние, общение с посторонними. Стэн не был настроен общаться. Тело и дух его требовали движения. Стремительного и безотлагательного.

В трех кварталах от своего дома он приостановился на заднем дворе небольшого бара. Им заправлял славный толстяк с забавными представлениями о мужестве. Он возил свое брюхо на старом, но ухоженном чоппере, любил жену, настрогал троих своих и усыновил еще пятерых детишек. Для этого дядьки, который любил называть себя Мастером, Стэн всегда работал бесплатно, по велению души. Но сейчас как раз плата понадобилась.

\- Прости, старик, когда-нибудь мы с тобой сочтемся.

Оседлав байк, он закоротил провода зажигания, выбивая нужный разряд. Двигатель зарычал хищно и готовно. Вот теперь - в путь.

\- Держи меня в курсе, Марго.

"Крис, я тебя из-под земли достану."

///

Везли довольно долго, у Криса уже затекли руки и занемела шея. В какой-то момент его за шкирку вытащили из машины и усадили в другую. По ощущениям это был достаточно комфортный внедорожник.

Как ни забавно, организм Криса решил, что ему надоело бояться, после чего пришел странный отходняк - его стало клонить в сон. Необычная реакция, конечно, в таких условиях. Но можно понять, учитывая, что в лагере, возясь с роботами, он ложился после полуночи и вставал на рассвете. А тут ему ничего не надо было делать, только сидеть и ждать. Ждать он не любил, бояться перехотелось, оставалось спать.

Его регулярно пихали в бок, заставляя выпрямиться и не сопеть на плече у соседа. Но Крис все равно проваливался в сон - а было ли это сном? Себастиан казался таким реальным. Крис словно сидел у него за спиной на байке, держась руками за пояс. Стэн был горячим, как печка, а встречный ветер холодил колени и руки. Крис вдыхал его запах, памятный еще с той встречи на берегу, и улыбался от счастья. Потом - болезненный тычок в ребра, Крис подскакивал и вспоминал, что его, вообще-то, похитили. Вероятно, мозг таким образом защищал его от жесткой действительности. Эванс не возражал. А смысл паниковать? Вот привезут на место, там и будем разбираться. Все решаемо, кроме смерти, а до смерти еще рано. И Крис снова возвращался в сон к Стэну.

Машина остановилась, его выдернули на воздух. Вокруг было по-утреннему свежо. Его провели в какое-то здание - он понял это по тому, как изменился звук шагов. Крис вдыхал пыльный запах штукатурки и горелого пластика. Сквозь мешок он различал пустые стены большого заводского цеха, давно разграбленного и позабытого.

///

Марго вела. Стэн мог бы ехать с закрытыми глазами, не отвлекаясь ни на что, кроме мелодичного немного двоящегося голоса с отчетливыми металлическими нотками у него в голове. Ночь расступалась перед ним, время летело быстрее. Черт, хотелось бы разогнать его настолько, чтобы в одной секунде умещалось более тысячи оборотов колеса, более десятка километров, чтобы успеть раньше. Сейчас не имело значения, на территории какой страны придется очутиться и с чем столкнуться. Главное - не опоздать.

Нет, Себастиан не думал, что жизни Криса что-либо угрожает. Он слишком гениальный парень, чтобы просто его убить. Бездарная вышла бы трата потенциала. А вот сломать, надавить, запугать и прогнуть под себя... Ну уж нет, если "под себя" и если "гнуть" - то эту честь Стэн планировал оставить себе. До сегодняшней ночи, он чувствовал, Эванс двигался в правильном направлении, не нарушающем баланса, не подрывая основ. Когда Марго сообщила о том, что одна из операций с треском провалилась, потому что вооруженные отряды просто не встретились - Стэн ликовал так же, как ликовал Крис. И гордился тинами так же, как гордился их создатель. Но что, если теперь вывести Эванса из равновесия? Что если расшатать его, встряхнуть, что есть силы? Что будет с ним тогда? Нет, вряд ли он причинит вред своим творениям... но не отколет ли чего импульсивного, не скомпрометирует ли? Ох, нужно было вытащить его, где бы он ни был. Да пораньше.

А еще - открыть ему глаза на тех, с кем он работает. На бессмысленность всего пройденного прежде пути, на искусственность и запрограммированность навязываемой Крису реальности. Нужно было начинать жить заново, творить свой мир самостоятельно. И Стэн готов был его поддержать.

Ночь сменилась днем, топливо в баке заканчивалось. Приходилось останавливаться, заправляться. Каждая потерянная минута вызывала почти невыносимую вспышку гнева, от которой перетряхивало так, будто внутри взорвался тротиловый склад. Марго иногда теряла Эванса из виду. Вернее, того, в чьих руках был его телефон. Люди Заказчика, хоть и криворукие обезьяны, но элементарные вещи, вроде "обезвредить гения, ограничив доступ к электроприборам", давались им довольно сносно, выдавая зачатки инстинкта самосохранения. Впрочем, этот инстинкт их не спасет, когда Стэн доберется до каждого из них. До каждого, кто посмел притронуться к Крису.

///

С головы сдернули мешок. Крис чихнул от пыли и приоткрыл глаза, почти ослепленный от внезапно слишком яркого солнечного света, который лился внутрь через огромные провалы выбитых окон. Человек, сидевший перед Крисом, подал знак - наручники сняли. Крис, потирая онемевшие руки, морщась от неприятного "отсиженного" зуда в них, огляделся. В помещении находились пятеро мужчин, все в камуфляже и масках. Тот, что сидел перед ним на стуле, был смуглым турком с острым взглядом больших влажных глаз.

Турок сделал еще знак. Криса заставили сесть на пол, зато дали ему чашку дымящегося кофе. Эванс поднял брови, но отказываться не стал, как и от предложенной сигареты. Пока играют в хорошего полицейского, почему бы и не получить удовольствие. Черный ароматный кофе ощущался... да, напитком из рая. Крис вспомнил свои размышления и поставил галочку: вот и попробовал условно турецкий кофе. Условно, потому что за окном был болгарский лесок.

Закурив, почувствовав запах табака, Крис снова вспомнил Стэна - тот словно и не уходил никуда. Невольно улыбнулся. Турок с интересом следил за его мимикой. Да, вероятно, это выглядело странно, но Крис и ощущал себя несколько обдолбанным, как во сне. Вероятно, так подействовал адреналин, какой-нибудь шок или еще что-то в его теле. Организм ведь хитрая сволочь.

Турок вертел в руках телефон Криса. Вот бы дотянуться до него и просигналить тинам!.. Но вряд ли ему сейчас позволят. Надо что-то придумать. Но пока - только разговаривать.

\- Очень вкусный кофе, - спокойно сказал Крис, выдыхая клуб дыма. Клевый же сон, почему бы не поблагодарить за такие классные реалистические ощущения.

\- Пожалуйста, - слегка иронично улыбаясь, ответил турок.

\- Ну, и?..

\- Нам нужны коды доступа к твоим М-16.

Вот так вот просто. Возьми и скажи. Крис посмотрел на турка, как на идиота. Тот усмехнулся:

\- Не скажешь, сделаем больно.

\- Ну, ладно. Кофе только дайте допить.

Ему дали допить кофе. Дальше Крису заехали по лицу, свалили на пол и принялись месить тяжелыми ботинками. Он свернулся в ком, защищая локтями голову, сжав зубы, пытаясь не слишком кричать от ударов. Периодически его заставляли разворачиваться из клубка, плескали ледяной водой в лицо и спрашивали коды. Крис молчал, сплевывая кровь, рвано дыша, пережидая приступы боли. Ужасно не мужественно, конечно. Но это только в блокбастерах героям все нипочем.

\- Сыворотку правды, - приказал турок, когда Криса в очередной раз облили водой.

Вот тут Эванс перепугался по-настоящему. Нет. Только не это!.. "Стэн!" - почему-то панически заорало в голове, как будто Себастиан был всевышней силой, способной на все, в том числе и на мгновенное чудо.

Тут же вокруг него застучали автоматные очереди.

///

Первым забеспокоился тин Себастиан. Не найдя Криса в привычное время в привычном месте, он мгновенно передал по общей связи код тревоги. Часть свободных тинов откликнулась мгновенно, они объединили усилия в поисках. Половина роботов были заняты кто в патруле, кто в рейде, но когда они обнаружили, что Криса похитили, то зависли между мучительным выбором: долг или преданность Учителю? Мозги Себастиана, как хоста для общей связи, кипели от яростной перепалки, устроенной в общем чате. В конце концов, он перекрыл чат совсем, спасая себя от перегрева. Через минуту, когда несколько остыл, Себастиан разослал сообщения: свободные роботы идут за Крисом, а те, что заняты, пусть поддерживают ресурсами. Все согласились. Он тут же связался с Марго.

Через какое-то время люди с тревогой наблюдали, как шесть тинов бросают все дела в лагере и куда-то идут.

///

Это случилось совершенно не вовремя, где-то через полчаса после того, как Стэн выехал из небольшого поселка, и минут за сорок до того, как въехать в следующий. Руль тряхнуло так, что Себастиан едва удержался в седле, слетая на обочину. Он еле успел перекинуть ногу прежде, чем тяжелый чоппер повалился на бок, скользя по влажной траве. Дьявол! Себастиана и самого здорово протащило, он стер к чертям ладони и пропахал землю подбородком. Поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, будто в спину ударили, но удержался. Подошел к опрокинутому байку и присел на корточки, с сожалением рассматривая вспоротое переднее колесо.

\- Вот уж вовремя, - зло рыкнул Стэн и огляделся по сторонам. - Марго? Я не успеваю. Сообщи тину, с которым ты держала связь. Выдай ему точные координаты.

\- Уже сделала, сладкий, - мурлыкнула Марго в наушник. - А что теперь будешь делать ты? Может, вызвать подкрепление?

\- К черту. Сколько там до ближайшего поселка? Сменяю свои побрякушки на что-нибудь, что на ходу.

///

Верхом на лошади было двигаться легче. Нет, не так быстро. Но зато дорога ощущалась совершенно иначе. Да и не дорога вовсе, скорее - путь. Теперь не нужно было выискивать асфальт и плотно укатанную землю. Можно было срезать путь. Можно было - прямо через лес. И в этом движении, в этом стремлении ощущалось что-то невозможно, невероятно правильное. Что-то такое, что наполняло душу Стэна, казалось, потерянной гармонией, той, в которой процесс становился не менее важным и сладким, чем результат. В которой настоящее было не менее ценно, чем туманное и пока еще не рожденное будущее.

Стэн не следил за солнцем, не думал о времени. Иногда вслушивался в тихое бормотание Марго: та отмечала, сколько еще до Эванса и коротко передавала сводки перемещения тинов. Умная, хорошая девочка. Она плотно присосалась к Себастиану и теперь настроилась на внутреннюю частоту связи, поднаторев в механизме и принципе взаимодействия роботов Криса. Это здорово успокаивало. Если не успеет он, то особый отряд спасения - точно справится. Эти роботы создавались для войны, а значит, несложно будет разобраться с кучкой сукиных детей, посягнувших на здоровье и благополучие их создателя и Учителя.

\- Твой сладкий держится ничего так. Как для гражданского, - внезапно откомментировала Марго.

\- Что? - переспросил Стэн.

\- Я активировала камеру мобильного устройства Криса Эванса. Отслеживаю обстановку. Он пока еще живой. Правда, вряд ли теперь будет таким же красивым. Нос ему хорошенько подпортили. И зубов поубавилось. Но молчит. Сильный самец. Теперь я тебя понимаю.

\- Да чтоб тебя!.. - беззлобно фыркнул Себастиан и прибавил скорости, пару раз стиснув коленями бока кобылы.

///

\- На часы никого не поставили? Идиоты, - теперь Стэн запретил себе торопиться. Рассматривал издали заброшенное помещение не то какого-то небольшого заводика, не то склада. Принюхивался. Там, внутри, пульсировало что-то яркое, болезненное, огненное.

\- Потерпи, Крис, - усмехнулся он в воздух. - Я уже почти. Марго, веди меня. Расскажи, что видишь.

Пистолет он взял с собой на всякий случай, заправил за пояс сзади, прикрыл майкой. Зато метательные ножи всегда были наготове. Бесшумные, быстрые. Главное, чтобы рука не дрожала. У Стэна руки не дрожали. Он был уверен и знал, на что идет. И старался не подгонять себя, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума.

"Стэн!" - в голове зазвенело, в глазах на секунду потемнело.

Себастиан зажмурился и, когда снова пришел в себя, то осознал себя на пыльном, усыпанном битым стеклом подоконнике, с вытянутой вперед рукой. Первый нож со свистом разрезал воздух, впиваясь в горло одного из наемников. Стэн попытался выхватить взглядом фигуру Криса, понять, как он, что он, но в этот момент застрекотала автоматная очередь. В его направлении.

Черной тенью он сиганул из окна, цепляясь кончиками пальцев за край карниза, немного раскачиваясь, чтобы через секунду в полный рост вытянуться в соседнем оконном проеме и бросить еще один нож.

///

Крис плохо осознавал себя, его мутило от боли. Краем глаза он отмечал, как какая-то черная тень появляется в окнах, и что люди вокруг падают, как подкошенные. Но ему было все равно, - его перестали бить, и это казалось главным на тот момент. Он лежал на полу и медленно дышал. При каждом вздохе болели ребра, и он невольно мучительно постанывал, сцепив зубы. Потом вокруг стало слишком много роботов. Потом перед ним появилось лицо Стэна. Крис, всхлипнув, криво улыбнулся, попытался погладить его по щеке - и уплыл в блаженную черноту.

Очнулся он уже в больничной палате и под звуки громкой ссоры. Постепенно он слегка включился в тему спора. Кто-то над ним орал, что тинов следует уничтожить за самоволку. Ему в ответ кричали, что если бы не роботы, то кто знает, что бы случилось с Крисом. А сам предмет обсуждения лежал, слабый, как новорожденный щенок, его тошнило, в голове звенело от воплей, и он не мог даже слова вставить в защиту тинов. Тут вбежали медсестры и выкинули тех, кто орал. Стало блаженно тихо.

А потом снова появился - вернее, проявился, - Стэн. Он залез с ногами на кровать Эванса, усевшись по-турецки, и смотрел на него этим своим невероятным взглядом.

\- Опять ты мне снишься, - выдохнул Крис.

\- На этот раз не снюсь, - усмехнулся Стэн и, нарушая все до единого правила нахождения в медицинских учреждениях, приоткрыл форточку и закурил. - Правда, я надеялся, что ты найдешь меня раньше. Но не сложилось. Упрямый дурак.

Он некоторое время помолчал, разглядывая Криса, позволяя тому убедиться, что на этот раз вполне реален. Или даже если нет - то все равно никуда деваться не собирается.

\- Признайся, тебе уже здесь надоело? Потому что если нет, мне придется тебя огорчить. Я докурю, ты сожмешь зубы, и мы свалим отсюда.

\- Свалим, - тут же согласился Крис, осторожно усаживаясь на кровати. - До тошноты надоело. А куда? И как? Тут куча народу.

Он прислушался к телу - оно вроде не очень ныло. Возможно, действовали обезболивающие. Но сначала он потянулся к Стэну, чтобы коснуться его руки. Себастиан был вполне материальный и более чем плотный.

\- Ты реальный! - с восторгом сказал Крис, поднимаясь с койки. - Я не глючу!

///

\- Не глючишь, - тихо рассмеялся Стэн, покачал головой, пряча лицо в спутанных немытых прядях. - А что, глючил, да? Надеюсь, в твоих видениях я был такой же сволочью и тебе нравилось ничуть не меньше, - он облизнул губы, плавно повел плечами, легко, но крайне выразительно толкнулся бедрами в воздух.

Откровенно говоря, Стэну было приятно, что Крис думал о нем, помнил его, тянулся к нему. И действительно - звал, звал сквозь пространство, ему не мерещилось. Интересно, слышал ли Эванс его, Себастиана, зов прошлой ночью? Впрочем, этот вопрос мог и подождать.

\- А как обычно сбегают из людных мест, Крис? - хитро прищурился Стэн, дернул подбородком в сторону окна. - Нас ждет резвая и послушная лошадка. И дорога подальше отсюда. Ты только подумай хорошенько. Пойдешь со мной - больше не вернешься к своей прошлой жизни. Никогда не вернешься. Это я тебе и без карт сказать могу. И чтобы немного подогреть тебя в нужную мне сторону, сразу скажу: напарник твой тебя продал, его милостью лик твой светлый месили сапогами грязными. Они и за мной приходили. Да кто ж змея голыми руками без правильной дудки возьмет? В общем думай, сладкий, решай.

///

Крис невольно раздул ноздри, когда Стэн двинул бедрами, да еще говорил таким голосом. Он шагнул к нему. Но когда Себастиан сказал, что Крис никогда не вернется к прошлой жизни, если пойдет с ним - то задумался. Сигарет в палате, естественно, не было.

\- Дай покурить, - попросил он.

///

Стэн затянулся. Медленно и глубоко. Сощурился, удерживая дым в легких, и протянул Крису свою сигарету. Крепкую, тяжелую, пряную. По-хорошему, Эвансу вообще не стоит курить с его сотрясением, но раз уж просит, то пусть курит что-то стоящее, а не этот мелко рубленный заводской отстой.

Стэн понимал, что Крис сомневается. Понимал, почему. И знал, что вне зависимости от сомнений, он все равно однажды оставит прошлое в прошлом.

\- Если сейчас не пойдешь, побоишься, то ничего, - слова сами сорвались с языка, руша в щепки остатки политики невмешательства. - Потом сам свалишь. Когда поймешь, во что ввязался сам и во что потащишь всех тех, за кого взял на себя ответственность. Твоих детей боятся, Крис. Они больше не слушаются никого, кроме тебя. Марго проверила исходные коды - твои гении больше не отвечают заводским и военным частотам. Скоро начнется самое сложное. И не закончится до твоей смерти. И после нее. Мир меняется, Крис. И отсидеться уже не получится. Разве только отсрочить свое решение. Думай.

Наверное, со всем этим стоило подождать. Но нерешительность Эванса вызывала в Стэне глухую, темную ярость. Будто Крис старался отвоевать каждую секунду своей слепоты, вернуться в офис, к своей благоверной, в ту, уже не предназначенную для него жизнь, чтобы еще хоть немного оттянуть встречу с реальностью. Стэн бесился. Но готов был дать ему время. И принять любой ответ. Даже если Эванс струсит, ситуация продолжит развиваться без него. Не важно, кто чихнул высоко в горах - если лавина начала сходить, ее уже не остановишь.

///

Даже то, как Стэн отдал ему сигарету, выглядело сплошным сексом. Крис, не отрывая взгляда в упор, коснулся его пальцев, взял сигарету и затянулся. Тяжелый и пряный дым ударил в солнечное сплетение, в голодный желудок, от него закружилась голова, но при этом мозги странно прояснились. Крис оперся на подоконник, глядя вроде как на улицу, но на самом деле погрузившись в свои мысли.

"Напарник"? Вероятно, Стэн имел в виду его заместителя. В целом, да, могло быть похоже на него. В таком случае, Крису опасно возвращаться домой. Уж лучше сгинуть, залечь на дно, чтобы все думали, что его больше нет - а самому потихоньку работать. Ведь дело с тинами не закончено.

А Эрин... Крис напишет ей, что нашел другого человека. Конечно, ей будет больно. Но если Крис вернется к ней вот таким - курящим, повернутым на цыгане, привязанным к тинам, да еще притянет опасность к ее дому, - то ей придется очень несладко. Да, он обещал. Но в этом случае лучше нарушить обещание. Крис нахмурился - решение с Эрин пришло в голову до отвращения быстро.

Может, Стэн говорит неправду, может, это совсем не заместитель Эванса, может, с тинами все благополучно. Но Крис понимал, что - да, с тем, что он творил с роботами, рано или поздно их должны были начать бояться. Что произошло? Может, Стэн врет? Но зачем ему лгать? Крис взвешивал варианты - а сам понимал, что решение принято давным-давно. Потому что даже если Себастиан солгал, даже если ему просто хочется поиграть с новой игрушкой... Здесь и сейчас Крис понимал, что согласен на все, лишь бы быть со Стэном.

Он выдохнул ароматный дым и перевел взгляд на Стэна.

\- А у меня, значит, правильная дудка для змея?..

///

\- У тебя молоко теплое, - усмехнулся Стэн и качнул головой. Ишь, какой самоуверенный. Дудка у него, кхм, правильная. Правильная, правильная, только знать тебе, сладкий, об этом не обязательно. Сам потом поймешь. А расписываться в том, что Крис к себе Стэна, как магнитом, тянет, не стал бы. Не сейчас. Пусть лучше думает, что Себастиан к нему идет потому, что сам хочет, а не потому, что не может не идти.

Стэн перехватил руку Эванса, притянул к губам, затянулся, сжимая зубами жесткий фильтр, а затем рывком подался вперед, собирая волосы Криса в кулак. Прижался губами к губам, языком раздвинул, выдохнул медленно сладковатый тяжелый дым ему в рот, и отстранился чуть. Так, чтобы глаза в глаза.

\- Так что, пойдешь со мной? Будем детей твоих спасать. Может, и моей девочке место найдется. Я покажу тебе все, что знаю.

///

Крис мгновенно завелся от того, что сделал Стэн, сжал его за бедра, прижал крепче к себе. Выдохнул:

\- Пойду...

Конечно, тут же ребра напомнили о себе, он сморщился болезненно, и сам над собой мысленно заржал. Побитый, но не сломленный, да уж. Потирая бок, он глянул на свою больничную робу - да, вероятно, будет прекрасное зрелище: два мужика на лошади, один из которых светит голой задницей, скачут куда-то нахрен в горы.

\- Веди, - улыбнулся он Стэну. - Покажи мне все, что знаешь.

///

\- Пойдем... - выдохнул Стэн в губы Эванса, потерся пахом о пах: я тебя тоже. Хочу.

И почти тут же - отстранился, вывернулся из рук. Не здесь, не сейчас. Не тогда, когда за стенами куча народа, которая сбежится для того, чтобы устроить одному головомойку за несоблюдение режима, а второго - вовсе выставить, дай бог, чтобы без полиции обошлось. Документов у Стэна не было. В принципе. Или, скорее, было слишком много, что весьма подозрительно для одной личности.

\- Выберемся отсюда, и бери меня. Всего. Ты тот, кто может, - низко, бархатно промурлыкал-прошипел он и открыл окно шире. Сдернул с кровати простынь, с одеяла - наволочку, связал между собой, и один из концов надежно примотал к батарее. - Полезай.

///

Крис с сомнением посмотрел на эту импровизированную веревку - доверия она ему внушала не больше, чем мифические волосы Рапунцель, потому что надежность вот такого классического штампа из кино с побегами тоже казалась мифической. Но какой смысл волноваться о надежности, если он уже ощущал себя принцессой, которую похищал сказочный цыган. Принцессы - дуры. Следовательно, он кто?.. Правильно.

И потом, он уже разгорелся от обещаний Стэна, кровь уже застучала в теле, и в таком состоянии Крис был готов на все. Он полез, как сказано, и поразился - простыни выдержали прекрасно, только руками шевелить было неприятно. Похоже, анальгетики начинали отпускать. До земли оставалось совсем чуть, он спрыгнул и подождал Стэна.

///

Стэн зубами натянул на запястья кожаные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, поудобнее ухватился за простынь и в два прыжка, чувствуя, как раскаляется даже защищенная кожа ладоней, спустился на землю. Осталось только добраться до калитки заднего двора, и там - свобода. Себастиан оценивающе осмотрел Криса. Цокнул языком. Вот эта хрень больничная совершенно не шла Эвансу. В ней он выглядел как-то совсем несчастно. Разукрашенная рожа, а под тонкой тканью - расползающиеся по ребрам и бокам кровоподтеки... Обнять и лечить. Тьфу. Нет, Крис был гораздо сильнее. И потому диссонанс внутреннего его состояния и внешней уязвимости, возникающей скорее ассоциативно, при разглядывании больничных атрибутов, довольно неприятно резал глаз.

\- Снимай эту дрянь. Выбросишь в бак на выходе, - усмехнулся Стэн и уверенно направился к выходу, походя сообщая себе под нос: - Мы выходим, Марго. Дай Себу полный доступ к информации о наших перемещениях. Я позабочусь о Крисе, а он - пусть позаботится о своих. Им стоит вести себя осторожно и не выдавать себя до тех пор, пока Эванс не очухается и не сможет продолжить свое дело. Так и передай.

\- Ты такой сексуальный, когда серьезничаешь, сладкий, - рассмеялась Марго. И томно добавила: - Есть, сэр.

///

\- То есть, ты предлагаешь мне идти совершенно голым?..

Эванс посмаковал реакцию людей, пока раздевался и шел за Стэном. Камешки и трава очень больно кололи подошвы, но Крис терпел. Идти босиком было непривычно и почему-то удивительно радостно. Даже свободно. Словно земля заряжала его при каждом шаге. И пусть он скорее ковылял, чем шел, но постепенно спина его распрямлялась, шаг становился не быстрее, - потому что боль все еще держала его, - но плавнее. Он чувствовал, как за спиной расправлялись крылья. А еще впереди маячила задница Стэна. Как морковка для осла.

Крис параллельно обдумывал, как связаться с тинами и выяснить, что произошло. Он услышал имя Себастиана.

\- Так ты знаком с Себом? С тинами что-то случилось?

///

\- Я - нет, - качнул головой Стэн, открывая и придерживая перед Крисом дверь калитки. - Марго знакома. Она сейчас занимается внешней защитой тинов. Их пока не нашли. Часть осталась при исполнении. Шестеро пока не вернулись на базу. И не вернутся в ближайшее время. Они встретят нас в лесу.

Он оглянулся и невольно засмотрелся на Криса. Шумно выдохнул, плавно, будто повторяя всем телом, пропустил по себе волну дрожи. Ах, хор-рош! Красив, силен. И до чего же естественно смотрится без всего этого шмотья. И как тут не залюбоваться.

\- Кр-расивый, - легко кивнул Стэн, и чуть задержал голову в нижней точке. Так, словно поклонился, признал. А для такого гордеца, как он - и это движение уже подвиг. Себастиан сам себе удивлялся. Удивлялся, что в нем находился еще огонь - вот так реагировать, вот так ощущать и признаваться в своих реакциях и ощущениях другому. Кому-то, кто не он сам и не Марго. А затем прищурился и рассмеялся тихо: - В седле хоть бывал? Взберешься? Или подсадить?

///

\- Спасибо, - отмахнулся Крис.

Он уже столько наслышался комплиментов о своей красоте, что они его почти не трогали. Всего-то спортзал да хорошие гены. Но все-таки от Стэна приятно было получить такое признание. Значит, нравился. Значит, глаза у Себастиана горели не от... чего бы то ни было, а от него. Хотя сейчас, скорее всего, Стэн будет не гореть, а ржать. Как конь. Если не вместе с конем.

\- Не бывал. Один раз катался на ярмарочной лошади в детстве.

Стэн усмехнулся, но смеяться не стал. Подошел к кобылке поближе, погладил по боку, что-то шепнул ей в ухо утешительно, а затем встал на одно колено и кивнул Крису:

\- Значит, ставишь ногу мне на бедро, хватаешься за седло, а дальше - как на велосипед. Что такое "велосипед", думаю, ты знаешь.

А лошадь была красивая. Гнедая с уклоном в медный цвет, с блестящими круглыми боками и довольно крупная. Наверное, двоих она вынесет - Стэн уж наверняка знает, что делает.

\- Да-а, с велосипедом я сталкивался, - протянул Крис, ставя ногу на крепкое бедро и мимоходом замечая, что его пах оказывается на интересной дистанции от лица Стэна. Ухватился за луку седла, слегка подтянулся и сел, морщась от боли. Кожа тут же прилипла к голой заднице. Крис подумал, через сколько времени ему натрет между ног, и пришел к выводу, что уже все равно. Ну, сотрет ему все на хрен, ну пострадает. Заживет.

///

Стэн оценивающе глянул на результат. Крис держался вроде неплохо, уверенно, не пытался соскользнуть, не особо паниковал. А то видал он таких детей цивилизации - все, что их не слушается, вызывает приступ почти что паники, желание как можно скорее вернуться к бездушным средствам передвижения, предсказуемым и скучным. Люди называли это словом "надежный".

Фыркнув, Себастиан легко взлетел в седло, притерся задницей между ног Эванса, оглянулся через плечо, подмигнул:

\- Держись давай, городской мальчик. Скоро я тебя научу. Будешь так верхом держаться, что сама Дженна Хэйз позавидует.

Себастиан мягко вплел пальцы в гриву лошади, потрепал, наклонился вперед, к самому уху, что-то мурлыкнул и легко похлопал коленями по ее бокам. Та чуть вздрогнула, постояла немного, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пошла, понемногу ускоряясь.

///

Крис вспоминал свой сон, где ехал со Стэном на байке. А ведь сон в руку, хотя реальность оказалась лучше грез. Он обнимал Себастиана руками, чувствовал ветер в лицо и жар от тела впереди, прижимавшегося к нему, под ними двигалось горячее и живое, впереди горел закат, впереди ждало что-то огромное и настоящее. Только бросив все, над чем трясся, уходя в неизвестность вместе с Стэном, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. И не желал возвращаться.

 

The end.

_____________________________________

Если будет продолжение, то оно начнется с простуды, с обезвоживания и с солнечного ожога. Еще Крис долго не сможет сидеть. Стэн его, конечно, залечит быстрее, чем обычный доктор, но тем не менее. А еще их вполне могут отвезти в психушку. Пожалейте ребят, дорогие читатели.


End file.
